Smashing Realities and the likes
by BalrogsBreath
Summary: An, as far as I have read, unused crossover between Stargate SG-1 and Harry Potter. ABANDONED! This story is staying online for sentimental value only.
1. Part One

Yay for me, My first fanfic - I've been reading them for years… little old me with no life, but never written one - There is a first time for everything I guess -

Disclaimer: I own neither Stargate SG-1 or Harry Potter bows and would greatly appreciate it if you didn't sue me grins I have no money so it would be pointless anyway -

Onward to the story -

Jack O'Neil was not a patient man, and at this particular point in time he was no more patient then usual, which truly wasn't saying much. He checked his watch for what must have been the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Doctor Daniel Jackson was late. Again. Jack sighed. He ran his fingers through his graying hair before sighing a second time and glancing over to General Hammond. He and his team, minus Daniel Jackson of course, had been sitting in the Debriefing Room in dead silence waiting for his arrival. Only the sound of Jack's pen drawing aimlessly over the yellow legal pad brought sound into the room.

"Request permission to go find him, sir." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't a statement either. It was an "O'Neil" comment, which needed nothing but sarcasm and wit.

"Go ahead, Colonel, but try to bring him back in the next half hour." General Hammond was a patient man, but even he had his limits.

Jack grinned at the General before leaving the leather chair and legal pad that had occupied his attention and jogging down the hallway. First he poked his head into Daniel's office, which was void of any living thing excepting his multitudes of "artifacts" also known, to Jack at least, as "rocks". Taking note of the lack of Daniel Jackson, he picked up the phone and dialed Daniel's home number. Knowing the caffeine addicted archeologist, he was probably still asleep, completely unaware of the current mission debriefing.

It rang once, twice, three times, four, five, and then the answering machine hit. "Hello… this is Daniel Jackson… um… I guess I'm not here right now so… um… leave a message at the beep." Typical optimistic Danny…

"Damn it Daniel! You had better not be sleeping!" Jack all but growled into the speaker before gently placing it back on its hook. Jack sighed before heading slowly out the door. It was cold out. Mind you, he wasn't much bothered by the cold, Minnesotan as he was, but still, now he would have to drive in this cold to chase down a sleepy archeologist. This was not what he had envisioned his day to be like. No, in fact, he was hoping for a nice day, where they went off world and landed in a nice little Goa'uld camp. Nothing major of course, nothing to put his team in danger, but so good old fashioned Gould kicking time.

Jack continued to think of how the day could have progressed as he road the elevator up the many flights and drove his truck the several miles to Daniel's apartment. Even as he put the key Daniel had given him into the lock he thought of it, and as he climbed the steps he had to suppress a growl of annoyance. This, he thought, was what having a pet archeologist did to you.

He liked Daniel, in fact he thought of him as some form of deranged brother, but sometimes things, mainly the multitudes of "rocks", started to wear on his (or lack thereof) patience. Archeologists oversleeping for the third time this month was a something that fit quite nicely into that category.

Jack reached Daniel's door with out much notice for anything. That was at least until he realized that it was wide open with the lock blown off. At that point in time all alarm bells went off and he reached for his gun. After all, he thought as he moved through the doorway, gun first, Pet Archeologists had an attraction to danger that no other profession had. One could never be too careful with them.

Thinking it wise not to give away his position he suppressed the urge to shout Daniel's name out and shoot anything that moved. As tempting as it was, Daniel would be very mad at him for breaking any "rocks".

As Jack made his way through the kitchen and into the living room of sorts, he heard a voice. Daniel's voice to be more specific. "I left all that years ago, there must be someone else to do it. I have a different life now." The voice was coming from the bedroom. That probably wasn't a good sign. Jack crept towards that section of the apartment, gun still placed in front of him and his thumb on the safety switch.

Then another voice appeared, much different than Daniel's, but just as tiered sounding. "You may think that, but you were the best. We need you." Jack heard Daniel sit down. He was right against the closed door now, ear pressed against the paint of the wall. "I have orders. I'm bringing you with me, you have no choice in the matter."

It was at that point, one of the many points today that his small amount of patience dried up, that he kicked open the door and flew in, gun searching for a target. His target was found as a tall, middle aged man wearing… a dress? No, that wasn't right, some type of robes then… either way, things didn't look good.

"Don't move!" He all but shouted, all his aggressions pouring out. "Daniel," he continued, not taking his eyes off of the man in his dark… clothing…, "would you mind telling me what's going on?" It was an order and they both knew it. The man looked at him with disgust before turning his head from Jack to Daniel.

"This is what you have reduced your life to? Mingling with these, animals?" He sounded incredulous. Jack kept his eyes pinned on him.

Daniel took this opportunity to sigh loudly. "This, Jack, is an old friend of mine. I think it would be for the best if you put the gun away." If he had sounded tiered and withdrawn before it was noting like his current expression. He turned to the black clad man. "This is not the time to talk about that." Now he almost sounded angry…

Jack looked between them in confusion. "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Both of them looked at him. Daniel shot him an annoyed glare and the other man rolled his eyes.

"If you would please put away your silly little muggle toy, I will consider speaking to you, but until then you will be blissfully ignorant, but I'm sure the feeling is not a new one to you."

There it is -

There will be another chapter in five to ten days time. That number may or may not change due to reviews (hint hint)

Ten points to who ever can guess the "mystery man"

Chow for the moment, like I said, if someone lets me know that people are actually reading this, I will work on it faster. - Come one my fellow Fan Fiction readers and writers, say it with me "Review" and again…. "Review" … now do it -


	2. Part Two

Hello everyone! I would like to first off make an apology. My computer died this week taking everything I had written with it, so the tardiness of this installment was what followed. Joy to viruses… :P

I was astonished by the number of reviews! I believe the last number was thirteen! I am used to Fiction Press where if you get even a single review you are lucky. Whey I say astonished, I mean in the happiness way possible of course. Who could possibly complain about reviews !

Ten points are awarded to the house of your choice for the correct guess of the "Mystery Man"! I will not list names here, but you should know who you are. This person should be fairly obvious in this chapter.

Now on with the story!

"Smashing Realities and the Likes" Chapter Two

Severus stared at the strange Muggle. Odd creature that one was. Quite rude in all actuality, didn't the man know how to knock? Of course not, he reasoned with himself as the stated Muggle glared at him, all Muggles were rude and American Muggles were worse. At least British ones were understandable, these Americans had the strangest accents.

He grinned at the poor Muggle's expression, he truly was ignorant. What had Daniel called him, Jack? Yes, that was it. He resisted rolling his eyes a second time and turned his attention to the man he had come to Muggle America to get.

"Please explain to the Muggle and his meager excuse for a mind that I mean neither you nor him any harm." Severus was known for his bitter drawl and he used it with a precision he was also known for. He internally grinned. He was known for a good many things, and most of them weren't pleasant, as he hoped this Muggle named Jack would soon find out.

The Muggle's face contorted into a wonderful impression of a beet, but he managed to stay calm. Much different from other Muggles he had seen, the logical part of Severus' mind told him. But as often happened in Severus' mind, logical was displaced with emotional. He forced himself to be silent and listen to the presumed friends.

Daniel was sitting on his bed dressed in what appeared to be yesterdays clothing looking haggard and sleep deprived. As Severus watched him interact with Jack, more and more of the friend that had long ago left the wizarding world could be seen to him.

Severus was not one to ever admit one as his better, but even he could do it when the honor was warranted. And in Daniel's case it was.

Daniel was a Diviner. Not a fraud like that pathetic excuse for a witch Trelawny, but a true Diviner. There had been many a time in their past that his predictions and readings had saved Severus from harm, perhaps even death. He owed the man at least the privilege of a good title. The students would have a field day if they ever knew about this, he thought grudgingly.

Jack, the Muggle who had rudely barged into the bedroom, was still standing as he had been a few minutes ago, tense and ridged and with his hands clutched around the Muggle contraption Daniel had called a 'gun' with practiced ease. Dressed in some form of odd camouflage that he had seen a Muggle 'photograph' of Daniel in, he gave off an odd impression. With gray hair cut short and several lines running across his face he was closer to Severus' age than Daniel's, but none the less, he did not seem all that old.

Daniel spoke up before the Muggle could respond. Thankfully. "Severus is an old colleague, he was a Professor of mine years ago. We were just talking, Jack." When had Daniel gotten so good at lying? Years had past, yes, but what had happened for him to gain that so un Daniel-like ability? Severus listened to the side conversation more closely.

"Yeah, sure, Daniel, that's why he was threatening you!" The Muggle had sarcasm that could almost compare with his own. Almost.

Daniel sighed and the appearance of exhaustion was doubled. Severus watched concern grow in the Muggle's face and the anger he was feeling towards him diminished slightly. The Muggle cared for his friend, that at least was something.

"Jack, I'm tired, I don't want to talk about this. I think it would be best if you left now." Daniel truly had changed. He was harsher now, it was if reality had finally set in for him, the world was harsh and sometimes you had to be harsh back . Severus wasn't sure if the change was a good thing or a bad one, but none the less I was evident in his every action.

"Daniel, do you know what day it is?" Oh, that Muggle knew how to manipulate words. It didn't mater thought, he was still a Muggle, and therefore still liken to an animal.

The younger man looked at Jack in confusion. "What are you talking about Jack?" He pushed his silly little wire things further up onto his nose and gritted his teeth.

"I mean Daniel, that today is Monday and we had somewhere to go." Severus knew a good lot about deception and this was a very poor job at it. "Somewhere to go" phaw! But he did wonder what the Muggle meant, it was not every day he was lied to by more than small children.

Daniel swore some Muggle word Severus was not familiar with and threw Jack an apologetic look. "I hadn't realized." Yes, Severus thought to himself as he watched the silent conversation between those two continue, there was something going on here that he didn't know about. And that was unacceptable. For a spy like himself the idea that some Muggle, he cringed at the thought, would be able to beat him at his own game was disgusting. Past disgusting even.

"Severus," Daniel continued, "could you wait a day or two," A day or two! Didn't that Diviner realized what had happened! There was no time for silly Muggle things, their clock had run out and was ticking into the negatives and any of that time he was using was so precious that not one hundred galleons could have bought it.

Severus did try, he really did, to keep his emotions under check, but he found that it was nearly impossible under the circumstances. "NO I CAN NOT!" He roared. "You have obviously not been using your talents lately!" Two could play at deception, he thought coyly. He ignored the Muggle's reaction to his outburst.

Daniel glared at him in a way he had not thought possible. "What ever it is you wanted to tell me will have to wait." There was a certainty in his voice that caught him off guard. What had his old friend been doing that was so important? He forced his curiosity down, took a breath, and sent out a glare that could have stirred the dead in their graves.

"I will wait." Where those words came from he did not know, but as he thought back , they were the right ones. Not because he would wait, that was a silly question, He would simply cast a "point me" and then apparate, but because he would then be able to speak to Daniel alone, with out that blithering Muggle.

His young friend shot him a thankful and relieved look that worried Severus. He really had to find out what that Diviner gone Muggle had been doing over these years. But most importantly, he had to be informed. The last that silly Diviner knew, Voldemort had been killed by a child. This was no longer the case and hadn't been for a long time, but now he was needed. That silly Diviner he had come to know as a friend would save them or condemn the wizarding world to a fate greater than doom, life with Voldemort as a leader.

"Lock the door behind you," Daniel called out to him as he and his Muggle pet jogged out of the room. Severus growled, then sat down where Daniel had just vacated.

Damn those silly Muggles!

Well, that is the end of Chapter Two of "Smashing Realities and the Likes"

I do hope that no one minded terribly that I made Daniel a Diviner (More on that subject will be revealed in later chapters) but I had already read one or two stories where he was Harry Potter and the idea didn't click for me.

Thank you again to all my reviewers! As all you authors know, they truly do help! SO please, if you haven't yet reviewed or even if you have, I implore you, click the little button again! I beg on my hands and knees, I need reviews to continue my work.

Once again, the next chapter will be up in five to ten days time, depending, in part, to the reviews I receive and input.

Oh, and in your reviews, could you please tell me what you think of the chapter length and point of views? Thank you very much!

The Balrog.


	3. Part Three

Hello everyone! Here is the third part of "Smashing Realities and the Likes" This was a difficult chapter and I hope you forgive me for having it up so late.

Without further adieu, the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

Daniel was scared. More scared then perhaps he had ever been before. Sure, he had encountered a good number of dangerous and life threatening circumstances, but none of them had anything to do with his past. Well, not quite all of them.

Oma was an exception, she knew what he was, that he was different from the rest of the humans she had encountered, different even from the Wizards she had met. He suppressed a grin at Oma's and Severus' meeting, it was something he still had to ask his old professor.

But now his past, something he had worked so furiously to suppress, was going to be exposed. And he had no idea as to why.

Severus knew better than to call upon him like this. The young professor had been the one to fund his new life in the Muggle world (although if anyone were to say it, he would kill them on the spot), why would he risk his own doing? Voldemort had been killed years ago, by a child, why was he so needed. Maybe someone else had come into power… Daniel didn't know, and frankly, he didn't care. He had given up that life, that didn't mean he would stay away for a year or two, but forever. What ever Severus needed of him, another person could provide. It was that simple.

"Eight-seven trees."

Daniel blinked.

"What?" He asked.

Jack shoved down the parking break in the truck and swung the door open, "I counted eighty-seven trees, and we have arrived at the base."

"Oh…"

"Come on, before Carter takes command of the team.," Jack grinned at him, but even that smile was not free from something between suspicion and concern. Daniel trusted Jack, he truly did, but nothing could keep him from fearing that all the friendships he had struggled to create would fall into oblivion if they ever found out his past. And the know in his stomach grew.

Jack was already nodding his head to an airman who saluted in return and jabbed the elevator "down" button. Daniel shut the truck door and hurried to keep up with him. It was cool out and he wished desperately that he had, in his rush, not left his jacket behind. But he had, so shivering as he was, he stood at Jack's side and waited anxiously for the steel doors to open.

There was a tense silence between them as they waited, and neither of the two friends were eager to break it. Daniel, for fear of what would escape his lips, and Jack, because- Well, honestly, Daniel had no idea why the older man had not yet spoken.

Ding, Ding, Ding.

The annoying chimes of the elevator interrupted any mundane thoughts he was having and the two of them walked in. Jack pushed the twenty-eighth button and Daniel leaned with his arms crossed over his chest counting floors as they slowly descended down the reconstructed missile silo.

This was going to be a long day.

By the time they reached the debriefing room, it was ten minutes to ten. A good deal later then either of them wanted. Daniel was not looking forward to speaking to the General, but more worrisome, was the fact that he was going to need to supply some sort of excuse. An excuse he was in no way, shape, or form, ready to give. He could only imagine, the look of glee on that crazy psychologist's face when they carted him back to the white room with padded walls after he told them he was a Wizard. That was not the desired start of the week.

The room was dead silent as they entered, but all eyes were turned on them. All six of them. One set impassive, another curious, and the last brimming with impatience and a small amount of anger.

"Hello, General…" Daniel trailed off as General Hammond stood up and gave him a patronizing look. Daniel licked his lips and adjusted his glasses before giving everyone a nervous smile. "I'm sorry I'm late…"

There were no words to describe how relieved he was when Jack interrupted him with that coy grin he was so famous for.

"He had a visitor last night, General." All relief he felt was shattered as he realized what Jack, in his sing-song voice, was implying. He felt heat rise up in his face and winced as it crawled into his cheeks. Damn that Jack… But then again, the older man had saved him from further explanation, something he dreaded giving.

Sam had the decency to look down and smile slightly while Teal'c simply bowed his head in recognition. The General on the other hand looked mildly annoyed. Oh, how complicated life could be sometimes, and how he hated it. Couldn't he have just lived a simple life, a Muggle life? Oh how wrong the Wizards were, Muggles were not simple-minded at all, they were just as complex as Wizards, just with different ways.

"Ah… yeah…" Hopefully that would be the end of the conversation.

General Hammond cleared his throat and sat down. "Let's continue." Daniel gulped and sat down in the large leather chair, keeping his eyes downward.

"Your next mission," The large man said in his Texan drawl, "Is mineral samples."

A large, and pain filled groan was heard from somewhere in the vicinity of Jack. "General!" In any other circumstance Daniel could have sworn he was a small child, begging for some candies, but Jack was anything but.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but there are no other teams available, and the samples you will bring back are imperative for the research Major Carter is conducting. Daniel could have sworn the General was smiling. "You will depart," He glanced at the clock and sighed audibly, "now."

Daniel swallowed again in attempt to clear the dryness in his throat and gave another nervous smile. It was a habit of his, to give off that and a trembling laugh when ever he was worried or concerned about something. He had been doing it ever since his childhood.

His Wizarding childhood.

Don't think about that now, don't think about that now. Daniel forced himself to take in a deep breath and close his eyes. There was more to Severus' "clear your mind" teachings then even he perhaps realized.

He opened his eyes again, breathed deeply again, and went, with his Muggle family, down to the "Gate room" and through the Stargate.

The Stargate, that masterpiece of ancient technology that even the Wizards had failed to comprehend. The masterpiece he had unraveled… if only Severus knew.

Daniel grinned, stepped through the vortex and landed feet first on another planet.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! For some unknown reason, this chapter was particularly hard to write. I think it has something to do with Daniel probably being the weakest character I write. But not to worry, as the soon to be noticeable plot is seen, his character will become stronger.

So here I find myself, once again begging for reviews (I love you all!!!, but don't stop at one review!)

It would be really helpful if you told me what you think of the point of view. I plan on having the next chapter from Severus' and then back to either Jack or Daniel. Give me your opinions please! I love you all!

Well, as you probably guessed (I'm getting predictable aren't I) The next chapter will be up within five to ten days time. I believe the next one will be up fairly quickly, as writing "Severus" comes quite easy for me.

Goodbye for now! Thank you to all the reviews I have gotten so far, but I truly do hope for more.


	4. Part Four

Hello everyone! I bow to all of those who reviewed and shake my finger at those who have yet to (hint hint…) I am grateful for the support you have shown me though, thank you very much.

I sincerely hope this chapter is more coherent and better written then the last one, you will simply have to let me know.

Hehhehe… Poor Snapey… today he gets to be used completely as a story teller… alas, but someone must tell the stories.

And now, drum roll please, the fourth part… out of an unknown number!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was sitting. He had been sitting for the last half hour, in exactly the same place, admiring the many positions lining every open space in Daniel's room. Apparently, he had become some sort of Muggle antiquity specialist. Quite an odd profession, and not one he would ever want to deal with. But then again, Severus was a Potions Master, and not much agreed with his wishes for a job. Well, that and being a spy.

There, somewhere in the jumbled mess of brown, old, Muggle things, were several pictures as well. A few were of Daniel, standing in the strange, green, military clothing, and others were of a woman.

This is what caught Severus' attention. In the years he had been gone, Daniel had apparently fallen in love. Not completely unexpected, after all, even Muggles, he supposed, were allowed that, but it still surprised him. There were no signs of a woman in the little house. Only one pillow, no shoes or clothes… no evidence she had even lived here.

Another mystery. Daniel had had become quite adept at living the Muggle life.

Severus stood up. _Stop wasting time!_ His inner voice screamed at him, _you have run so much of it out, not even a clock could find it again! This is not for you, not for that stupid old fool Dumbledor, but for something more important. _

It was a fact. He did hate Dumbledor, with a passion not many knew about.

He had known about the Death Eater attack on the Potter house. He had know about it months in advance, after all, he was a spy, had been from the beginning. But it didn't matter to Dumbledor, to that old, stinking carcass, it was an act of "fate", and to stop it would be _wrong_. Severus knew why the fool wanted the Potters dead, it was so he could use their son, the "Boy who lived". After all, who would be there to tell him otherwise, that it was NOT, in fact, his duty to destroy Voldemort.

But it didn't matter, nothing he did was for that rotting carcass, it was, strangely enough, for the rest of the Wizarding world, both Dark and Light.

Of course, if anyone heard them say that, he would kill them before they could say "Muggle".

There was another reason he hated that man, a reason more pertaining to his own life. That retched fool had lead him to believe that Draco Malfoy was a spy. Severus was never one to do anything rash or without reason, and he had spent several months testing for spells and curse and had even put the boy under the powerful truth say drug. After determining that yes, the boy wanted to be or was a spy for Dumbledor, he talked to the young Malfoy, and, to what would be his downfall, told that stupid child about his own double job.

Retched creature! He was still unsure how they, they being Dumbledor, Draco and Voldemort, had managed to pull it off. He was sure that old fool had something to do with it, but proof was lacking and hurt was in abundance.

After being called one evening, he apparated to the Dark Lord's council. Taking his place in the inner circle, he waited for the other Death Eaters to arrive.

They never did.

He had spent six days alone with the Dark Lord, under constant torture and rape, and that old fool had not lifted a finger in his direction. No, he mimicked the old creature, Severus will be fine, I'll just send in that fool of a Defense teacher to take over his classes.

Damn that fool!

Severus did escape of course, even the Dark Lord Voldemort was not perfect and Severus Snape always had a plan.

Unbeknownst to all, even that fool Dumbledor, he did not carry one wand, but two. Olivander never sold more than one wand to a person and since Severus had bought his there years ago, the old man never doubted the fact that one was indeed all he owned. Of course it was also quite stupid. There were other places to buy a good wand, Knockturn alley for one had an abundance of beautiful wands, all for much less in the price range and often with protective spells on them. The fact that they were "dark" never bothered Severus. In all actuality, he was a Dark Wizard, just not one of Voldemort's minions. One could be Dark and not "evil". Severus did what was needed to survive, and if Dark was needed, then Dark he was.

After escaping, with great difficulty, a point he thought would have been obvious, he returned to Hogwarts.

Perhaps the stupidest choice, or one of them at least, that he could have made.

Dumbledor was waiting for him, with the Order at his back, lead by Remus Lupin. A spy for Voldemort they screamed at him, betraying them, the reason Black died. To him the screamed every wrong that had befallen them. They even blamed him for Lilly and James' death, a thing that the fool was responsible for.

Too weak to fight back he took their curses, their unforgivables, the things that the had had vowed never to cast, and limped away, never to see the place that for so many years he had called home again.

Joy.

Severus forced himself away from that train of thought before he lost himself. It would do no one good to have a melancholy potions master deciding the fate of the Wizarding and Muggle world, a cynical and sarcastic one was good enough.

Without further adieu, Severus withdrew his wand from many of the inner pockets within his robes and quickly cast a point me charm.

He frowned as the wand spun frantically, its ebony handle whipping back and forth in random and sporadic motion. That was indeed odd, but not unexplainable, perhaps the younger man had cast some sort of spell on himself. That could explain the lack of direction in the charm.

Severus could afford to wait no longer, if he was to finish his mission of sorts, if one could call it that, he must not let the minutes tick any longer than they had. Perhaps the Muggle had already left him, and if now, well, obliviating him sounded like a wonderful plan.

Setting up a spell of his own making, he released the point me spell and cast it again, in Daniel's direction, or lack or one for that matter, while apparating. It was one spell he had perfected years ago, despite popular beliefs, in order to attend Voldemort's meetings, you needed to apparate, and since his location was not generally given out, even to members of the inner ring, the disgusting half Muggle had granted them each a ring with odd magical properties allowing both the point me spell and the apparate at the same time.

Of course he never told the order about this. Something were just better left unsaid.

He was surrounded first by the traditional "pop" that was almost customary for apparating, and then by the almost nauseating sensation of the actual apparation. The trip seemed longer, but perhaps that was only because he was worried, anxious even. Finding his old pupil was vitally important, much more important then what ever Daniel had to do.

With another "pop" he found himself knee deep in a green water. Odd, he thought, weren't they in Colorado, no where near an ocean? But none the less, here he was, in very cold, very salty water surrounded by a good many rocks but no real land. Not much of anything.

Except for the large circular object standing upright not twenty feet away from him and the small group of people standing on a rock and staring at him.

One, in the odd camouflage with a hat, sunk to into a sitting position and put his head in his hands.

"Daniel Jackson?" Severus asked. It was a very "Daniel-like" response. The man lifted his head and softly said, "yeah."

This was quite odd indeed, not what he had hoped for, but interesting at least. He hated being bored.

When the other three people each lifted some form of weapon and pointed it at him, he realized with a clear certainty, he would not be bored.

Severus granted them all with a trade mark scowl followed by a glare and gracefully, or as gracefully as possible, climbed out of the water and on to a near by rock. It was hard, and cold, but it was better then the water. As doing so he realized that one of the odd people pointing a gun at him was the same stupid Muggle he had met in Daniel's little house. Now adorned with many Muggle objects that he could not even hope to name, he had a dangerous look to him.

The other two, one apparently a woman and the other some large foreigner, stood silently, waiting for him to make the first move. Good, he silently commended them, always wait for your opponent, never make a brash move.

Daniel looked quite content to completely ignore him and pick at the moss on the rock.

It was at this point that Severus Snape noticed something odd.

This place, where ever it was, had two suns.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that was better than the last chapter. I was in a bit of a funk for that one. I had planned on making this one longer, but ending it here just sort of worked… so here it ends.

You will probably notice that many things remain to be untold, but worry not, they will be explained, I just like to add a bit of confusion and suspense.

Please, once again, review and tell me what you think of it. And don't just pop in and say you love it, hate it, or think it should die a painful death, tell me why. If you notice any mistakes please tell me, I will do my best to fix them.

Once again, the next chapter will be up in five to ten days time, the more support, the more likely I am to get it up faster! (blatant hint…)

A big thank you to all my reviewers, you really do make my day!


	5. Part Five

Hello everyone! How are we all today? Thank you all very much for the reviews, they were very encouraging. I have been trying to make each chapter a little longer each time, so hopefully this one should satisfy.

I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and am absolutely shocked at the number of reviews coming in. I believe the last number I saw was thirty-four. Thirty-four! That's a lot! Thank you all very much, all the support you give me is more helpful then you can imagine.

Warning: I'm afraid to tell you that yes, this chapter is of Jack, and Jack has a tendency to swear. So, needless to say perhaps, this chapter has a good and liberal amount of words little kiddies should not read.

Now, as not to keep you waiting, the Fifth installment of "Smashing Realities and the Likes"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell. It was the only saying Jack O'Neil could truthfully say fit the occasion. "That is odd", or "Oh dear", or even a general scream of confusion just wouldn't have done the trick. Yes, he thought, "What the hell," fit nicely.

In front of him and his team, not ten feet from the Stargate stood that impudent man who had been with Daniel not an hour before. Perhaps he wouldn't have minded seeing the man again, if he hadn't just appeared out of nowhere on a different planet with a wonderful "pop" that reminded him of a joint being put back into place. Jack took this opportunity to use his statement of choice.

"What the hell!" He raised his gun with his eyebrows furrowed. Now armed with a M-16, he somehow felt much more in control. He inwardly smiled as his team members, minus Daniel, raised their own weapons in suit.

Daniel's response to his apparent friend was to sit down and sigh. Jack couldn't really blame him though, he stranger, still dressed in his odd, black, dress like attire, did look to be a bit "off"… "off" as in "Cooperate or die". Not to mention the hair, honestly, did the man know what a shower was?

"Daniel Jackson?" The said man asked the anthropologist. What had Daniel introduced him as? Jack's mouth twisted further downward as he attempted to come up with a name. Ah, that was it, Severus Snake… or Snipe… or something like that.

It didn't matter anyway.

Jack glanced downward to see his friend nod and give an exhausted "yeah."

Jack was confused. Perhaps confused was too light of a term, but none the less, his understanding of the situation had continued to diminish steadily and he was currently at the point where old Colonels tend to snap.

It was probably a good thing then, that just at that moment, Snipe, or Snake, or what ever his name was, rolled his eyes.

And noticed the dual suns rotating above them.

Jack took this time to come out of his shock and examine the possible threat of the man. Any man who could "pop" from Earth to another planet was either an ally or a threat, and at this point Jack didn't know which this odd man was.

Severus (Jack had given up hope on the nut case's surname) stood at around his height and was probably a few years younger then himself. No longer in the water but standing on an opposing gray rock, his posture shouted danger, that, and the fact that he was reaching into his pocket. That was always a bad sign. In Jack's book, pocket weapon, and weapon bad.

Danger alarms went off in Jack's head, and apparently in the rest of his team's as well, and he aimed his weapon with care. Carter and Teal'c were not quite so quick to follow, but none the less, they were prepared for a dangerous situation.

But as they all stood in a standstill, the Snake man, Jack's new name for the sallow skinned man, in shock, still staring at the suns, and his team, minus Daniel, poised with weapons raised.

He, while the rest of them were waiting and to Jack's utter and complete surprise, slipped from his sitting position into the water and waded to the Snake man's rock. Jack supposed that, yes, this Snake man was Daniel's friend, but on a general basis, friends did not just "pop" onto other planets following you. He glanced over at the Snake man whose black, dress like clothing was billowing strangely and who was completely unaware of Daniel's approach.

Well, it didn't matter if the anthropologist had been friends with this weirdo at one time, now he was a potential danger.

"Daniel! Get back here, what do you think you are doing!?" He shouted to the younger man several times, but it was no use. Jack started to get fidgety, and a fidgety old colonel holding a M-16 was never a good thing. He stared at his friend in concern, and then turned his attention back to the Snake man.

What ever was going on, he needed answers and he needed them now. Daniel having secrets on Earth was one thing, but Daniel having secrets on P4X-983 was another.

Damned mineral samples!

Jack took action, he was tired of waiting, tired of lies, and tired to hell of that insane man!

"Everybody freeze!" The colonel shouted at the top of his lungs in such a way that even the Snake man lifted his eyes away from the double suns and made eye contact with the slightly older man. Jack scowled at him. The Snake man's pitch eyes reflected oddly and something akin to fear and annoyance flashed in them. "You too Daniel, hold still." Daniel shot him a look that almost rivaled the Snake man glare but none the less, stopped his wading and stood still in the knee deep water. This made Jack slightly less worried. Now if the Snake man actually pulled something out of that pocket of his, Daniel was less likely to be in the way of it.

Of course he shouldn't have been surprised when Daniel began to talk. He should have told the anthropologist not to open his yapper as well as not move.

"Severus, what are you doing here? You said you would wait." Jack looked with a low level of interest between the two. He didn't know what was going on, but that loony was a potential threat.

"Daniel, shut up!" Jack, after later accessing what he had said, realized this was probably not the best way to calm a linguist. In fact, telling a linguist to shut up is a good way to get one mad at you for a very long time.

Snake man gave the colonel another glare and Jack tensed as the had dug farther into his pocket. _Get ready, get ready, if he pulls something, you have to be ready!_

"I said I would wait. I lied." There was a drawl to those words that made Jack's skin crawl. It was if that bastard thought he was better then them, better then his team.

Daniel sighed again for what must have been the millionth time today and for the first time, Carter spoke up.

"Sir," She was tense as well, he noticed, but Jack kept his gaze on the black clad man, "Maybe we should trust Daniel on this one." Jack winced at that. Did it sound to his own team like he didn't trust Daniel? Did his friend think he didn't trust him?

"Sorry Major, but on this one I call the shots." And it was true. He was SG-1's leader, it was his job to make sure his team made it back through that gate in the same condition the arrived, and some Severus Snipe was not going to stop him. Or was it Snake. Snape maybe? Jack mentally hit himself, now was not the time.

"Alright Severus," Jack stressed the man's name and almost smiled in pleasure as the his jaw twitched, "Lift your hands out of your pockets and keep them in the air." He could hear Daniel muttering and Carter sighing, but he did not take back his words. It was his job to take care of his team, and take care of his team he would. And no greasy man would stop him.

Speaking of greasy men… the alarms that had gone off earlier in Jack's mind shouted at him again and he had to fight back surprise as the man ripped his fist out of his inner pocket and with it he drew out something else. From the distance, Jack couldn't recognize it, but that didn't matter, he had scene plenty of alien weapons that he didn't recognize, but the intentions were still clear, and in Snake man's case, obvious. As the Snake man thrust the object forward, he ignored everything. He blocked out Daniel's scream and futile attempt to run to the man. He ignored the man's shouting. He ignored his own heart beat.

The only thing he didn't block was his aim. Perhaps it was an instinctual human want that drove him to shoot the man's arm instead of his chest. Maybe he just had bad aim. Maybe he didn't want to kill him because he was Daniel's friend.

But none of those mattered, he rationalized as the bullet impacted with the greasy man's left arm and he fell hard onto the rock.

He surveyed the situation in a detached manner. Daniel, running as fast as he could towards his downed friend, Carter behind him with a medical kit and Teal'c, the rock of a man, staying with him, his staff weapon still raised incase of a second attack.

What the hell had he done?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh! (Oro (that's me by the way) runs away from readers with pitchforks) Hehehe…..

I hope that wasn't too wordy… It felt odd… five minutes stuffed into almost 2,000 words… I hope it wasn't too painful.

I really would like some feedback not only on how I am doing but what you think should happen next. I don't promise to use it, but it sure would be nice to have some ideas. Only if you want to of course.

For future- yes, there is a plot! It just isn't really visible yet…. But there is one, and you should see it soon (soon as in I have no idea when it will rear its ugly little head )

A big thank you to my readers and reviewers, clap everyone, clap!

As per usual, the next chapter should be up before ten days and if I keep going like I have been, before five. But lets just say ten to be safe.

Thank you for reading and have a safe flight (Don't forget to fasten your seat belts, put your trays in their upright and locked position and review!)


	6. Part Six

And Wala! The Sixth part is here, better late then never!

-------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Daniel had taken his concentration off mentally hounding his commander for being an ass, he was too late. The young anthropologist could do nothing but slosh as quickly as he could through the knee-deep water and watch as the seemingly harmless chunk of metal ripped from the muzzle of Jack's gun and exploded into Severus' left arm. Part of him was surprised that the battle trained Wizard had not thrown up some type of shield, but, he surmised, even Severus Snape could be caught off guard by two suns.

The said wizard flew backwards upon impact and landed hard against the rock, his dark eyes were wide in shock. He lay there, half sitting, half draped against the rough boulder for several seconds before anyone got to him.

Daniel, being the closest, reached him first and blatantly ignored all and any words exiting Jack's mouth. What ever the older man had to say, it could wait until after they saved Severus. As he climbed up the side of the rock he quietly wondered to himself which of his friends he was more angry with. Severus had been stupid enough to follow him and pull a wand on Jack, neither of which were particularly intelligent moves. Jack, on the other hand, had done what he was often found guilty of; not waiting for an explanation.

Daniel scuttled to the top of the rock with Sam not far behind him. His old professor lay stilly and limp but be was not unconscious. In fact, he seemed perfectly lucid, there was blood pouring out of his forearm, but he stared Daniel in the eyes and smiled.

Sam crawled up behind him and from the corner of his eye he saw her begin to unpack the medical supplies. Good Sam, he thought, you always were the quick thinker.

It was at that point all of Daniel's hopes of Severus being rational disappeared. The older wizard began to speak to him.

"I've tried so many ways to get rid of it, that wretched thing, so many ways! Light hexes and curses and charms. I even stuck it in holy water one day, but that did nothing but burn the rest of my skin to charcoal. Dark curses only make it stronger." Daniel swallowed. The older man's eyes were still focused on him and they glinted in a slightly maniacal way. "I never thought to use anything muggle! It is the only thing that bastard wouldn't think of. Who in his circles after all would ever use anything Muggle!" Severus then began to laugh, but not in anyway that was reassuring to Daniel, in fact, this laughter did nothing but make his thoughts turn downwards on the spy's behavior.

Oh god, he's delusional. Daniel paused his thinking. Delusional… or … What was the only thing Severus would call a bastard, the only thing that would reside on his left forearm the only thing he could not get off? The young man felt a shiver run down his back at the implications. But hadn't the Dark Mark disappeared with the Dark Lord at his death all those years ago? That left him with two possibilities: Voldemort had returned or Severus Snape truly was delusional. Neither possibilities were ones he wished to be the truth.

He backed away from the downed man in black and sat down cross-legged. There were so many things he wished were the truth, things he wish did happen. Perhaps if things had been different, he could have saved Severus the misery of having a bullet lodged in his arm.

But things weren't different, and a Diviner he may have been, but other than that in regards to the well of magic, he was bone dry. Not even Severus' acquaintances in Knock Turn Alley could supply him with a wand that would produce even a spark and Olivander had said straight dubbed him a squib.

But Severus Snape was different, and somehow the man who was only a few years older than himself knew that Daniel had something, if not magic, that Hogwarts could tame.

There were many things about Severus Snape that the majority of people didn't know. Come to think of it, Daniel wasn't even sure if Dumbledore knew some of the things about the infamous Potions Master that he did.

Severus had a brother, but not just any brother, a Squib brother. This brother was named David Sound and had, at the age of nine, been disowned and sent out to America. The Snapes were a harsh family, but even they could not kill a child. David, who was quite a few years older then Severus had lived the life of a Muggle quite successfully when he found Daniel.

David was, unlike Severus, a quiet and happy man and, after living in the Muggle world for so long with no relations but owls from his younger brother, he was lonely.

So he adopted.

But that wasn't all he wanted to do. There were no Wizarding schools in the United States, not even one, so David searched and searched through profile after profile of the older children for any sign of accidental magic. And he stumbled upon a young man by then name of Daniel Jackson, who was at the time fifteen years old. Daniel, David discovered, was like him in some regards to magic, just barely enough to pass the "Squib or Not a Squib" Test, but there was something else he passed with flying colors, something only connected to spell casting magic by a hair. Divinations.

And so began Daniel Jackson's life as a Hogwarts student. Daniel was given a deal of sorts by David Sound. He could come with him, legally be his son and leave the United States for a new life, or continue it as it was going. To a fifteen-year-old repressed teenager, there was no choice at all.

From the moment he stepped through the great oak doors of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape had taken him under his wing – not in a fatherly way mind you, there was only five years between them and not even Snape at his best could achieve "fatherly" – but as a protective adult. One that, over the course of his years there, grew into a friend.

His situation at Hogwarts had always been a bit strenuous. Not only was he hopeless in all classes but Herbology and Potions but he started as a fourth year and was sorted into Slytherin. That and Severus' protective nature had gotten him quite a few cruel looks. Of course, no one dared touch him with Severus breathing down their necks. The Potions Professor may have only been twenty at the time, but he was feared for more then a few reasons, and most of them were not reasons you ever wished to stumble upon.

But he hadn't an ounce of magic, and even Severus Snape could not change that. But he had other talents that thrived there and they weren't spell casting. Thanks to David's younger brother, Daniel could brew a mean potion by the time he graduated as well as keep himself far away from the not so healthy ones. That and his fortune telling. Not your average fortune telling mind you, for him there were no wishy-washy half truths, just what would be if left unchanged and what was. And he did it well.

As the years past Severus and Daniel's relationship, odd as it was, grew and blossomed and soon they each knew each others secrets, each and every dark one. As he learned of Severus' Death Eater days - days that were at the time, still in motion - he began to help in the only way he knew how.

He made predictions.

Daniel slipped him information on which D.E. meetings, as the Death Eater meetings were called, were safe to go to with the normal protection (charms against pain and deception and the likes) and which required more, such as truth concealing charms and glamour. In all actuality, he did very little, but anything he did made him worry slightly less about his friend as he apparated off to what could have been his last meeting.

And his first year of Hogwarts was over.

And then the unbelievable happened. Voldemort was killed. By a child. He remembered Severus returning one evening after a meeting he had gone to armed to the tooth with protection spells and last minute port keys. He burst through the Slytherin Commons laughing, cackling really, about absolute nonsense and it was not until another day that Daniel found out what had progressed. Voldemort had died and Severus was free.

The last three years of Daniels' Hogwarts life were strenuous, almost as much as the first, but not unmanageable. In fact, the young man found he quite enjoyed them.

But they were over in a blink and Daniel found himself, with help from the two Snape brothers, being shipped out to the United States again. The Muggle world again. But Daniel didn't mind so much now. He was eight-teen and it was time. David helped get him into a college and his true life began. Or perhaps a better way of saying it would be, his third life began, after orphan, after Diviner, came the Anthropologist and linguist.

And that was that.

Severus, who was currently still laying sprawled against the rock, his slicked head rocking and raising in a repetitive motion that made Daniel slightly ill. He wiped all memories from his mind and concentrated on the present.

"Sam?" he called out to her, worry etched into his voice.

The young Major looked at him with a grimace. She had bandaged the mess that was Severus' arm and covered him in a light survival blanket, but he still looked like death. His face was a pasty white and his flushed cheeks stood out almost as brightly as his shining eyes, which were still roaming around. He had though, stopped speaking, a thing Daniel was very grateful for.

"Daniel, we should take him back to the base. He's loosing a lot of blood and I want to get him to Janet as soon as possible."

Alarm bells in Daniel's mind went off full scale, and he was sure he visibly winced. What if Janet found out that Severus Snape was not your average British? In all honesty, Daniel didn't know what it was that made the difference between Wizard, Muggle and Squib, but Muggle and Squib must be very close if not the same. After all, Janet had found nothing wrong with him yet. Was it in the blood? Would she find out doing a blood culture? Would blood transfusion hurt Severus? There were to many questions and none of them had answers. It was going to be very difficult to explain the arrival of a strange man he knew on another planet without reveling to Muggles the existence of the Wizard world. Jack had covered for him before, but that was different. That was on earth.

He wasn't going to risk Severus' life for his own secret, as painful as it was. He wasn't going to risk his friend's life for the Wizarding World's secret. Besides, he thought in hindsight, Severus could cast a mean Obliviate.

"Alright," Daniel felt ill. Seeing his friend like this made him almost sick. Sam seemed to see this, and, much to Daniel's relief patted him on the knee and told him gently, "I'll talk to the Colonel. Keep an eye on him, will you?" She picked up her gun and made her way slowly over to Jack and Teal'c's rock. He was not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. No, he thought and bowed his head, it would not be fun.

He scooted over to Severus' side, swallowing his nausea before it could grow. The anthropologist awkwardly touched the man's shoulder. He had not seen or heard anything of the ex-spy for over ten years and although he was quite happy to see him again, he could not help but wonder why. There were too many questions floating through his mind, and all of them were unanswered.

He watched in alarm as the an faded into unconsciousness, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Sam!" his voice was as quivering as his heart. He just got his old friend back, loosing him fro lack of communication was not on the top of his list of things to do.

Sam, Daniel noted as he tore his eyes from his adopted Uncle, had already reached Teal'c and Jack's rock and was in deep conversation with the former. As she heard her name she whipped her head towards him and he saw on her face a look of shock that must have mirrored his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh! Does that count as a cliffhanger?

I would like to apologies for the lateness of this chapter. My computer crashed… AGAIN… It was not my intention to take this long to get it up. But on a good note, it was much longer :)

Thank you to all of my reviews, and thank you to those who made suggestions.

By the by, if you are going to write a review (This is the new form of begging) would you please tell me if you have any ideas or wishes. I can't say I will use them, but anything from readers will be appreciated.

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up in roughly ten days, maybe earlier if my computer doesn't die on me … AGAIN…


	7. Part Seven

Gasp! Pant! Gasp! And another chapter has arrived. In under twelve hours… dies

And here we are, the Seventh Part! Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, We need to get him back to the base, to Janet." Sam Carter was just preparing to launch herself into a detailed reasoning as to why they needed to take this possible threat back with them through the Stargate when, much to her surprise, the Colonel nodded his head and said, "Alright, lets go." She did her best to hide her surprise until a later time. Everyone, besides herself and Teal's - who was almost always a constant - was acting oddly today, ad apparently Jack O'Neil was no exception.

She heard Daniel call out her name and immediately she knew something was wrong. She quickly looked to Daniel and then back to the Colonel. "Sir?" her voice was tight and anxious and every inch of her was relieved when he said to Teal'c, "Dial up the 'Gate," and jumped off of the rock towards Daniel.

They young Major absent mindedly listened to the whoosh of the Stargate as the event horizon of the wormhole blasted into place, energy mingling with sea water. It smelled odd, the salt water burning as it came into contact with the unstable wormhole and immediately vaporizing in its unthinkable power. She thought in a detached way as she, followed by Teal'c, made her way through the sea water to Daniel and the man, at the strange power the Stargate had. It first destroyed everything in its path, then allowed life to pass through it to new worlds.

Sam shook her head. What was she thinking, there was no time for this! A man lay up there in need of serious medical attention, now was not the time to be contemplating such strange things as that.

They reached the top of the protruding stone quickly and at once saw the scene in front of them. The man, who was still nameless as far as she knew, was laying in the same position she had left him in. Only now he was unconscious.

And her day had started out so well too.

It had been just a nice fall day in Colorado.

Cool, but not quite cold.

The leaves were just changing from that rustic red color to the more beautiful yellows and oranges.

She swallowed her sigh, closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"Daniel?" Now it was full military mode. "Sam the Scientist" was, in a flash, transformed into "Sam the Woman With a Large Gun and Hand Grenades" and she strode up to the soaked man with a confidence. "We need to get him to the Stargate."

The man she had known since his arrival to Earth from Abydos nodded his head in a distant sort of way and carefully stood up. Jamming his hands into his pockets he frowned for a brief moment before pushing up his gasses and nodding again.

"Teal'c buddy, you want to carry him down for us?" The Colonel spoke out from behind her and she twisted her head to glance at him. He had creases running over his forehead that had not been there when they departed Earth.

But if there was one thing that was different, it was that he was genuinely confused. Not the average "I'm confused" the Colonel put on his face every day, but an honest confused. Then again, she mussed, they were all quite confused right now. Except maybe Daniel who seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on, she had no explanation as to why or how this man - a man Daniel knew no less - had managed to just _appear _on a different planet, millions of light years away from Earth.

Sam had to forcibly stop herself from thinking again. A feat that for the Scientist was quite difficult.

She watched Teal'c heft the dead weight man onto his shoulders with a strength no human could bear and climb with impeccable balance and skill down the cliff side. Sure, the cliff was only six feet or so high, but managing to get down that with an unconscious man on your back was not easy.

"So, Carter?" She turned towards her commanding officer. The worry lines had vanished off of his face and he spoke with his usual jibe, "how has your day been?"

She blessed him with a true grin. It was a wonderful thing to have him as SG-1's leader. Yes, he was annoying as hell at times, but he sure knew how to brighten your day.

"It's been very interesting, sir, but I would really like to know what's going on." There. She had said it, and it was… almost… respectful.

The old Colonel shifted from her to Daniel, who was still staring absent-mindedly at a small pebble. He turned back to her after a second and said, "Let's go home first."

* * *

The trek to the Stargate was a very long one. The 'Gate was only fifty or so feet from them but in the silent sloshing it felt something akin to an eternity. Teal'c was in front of them a yard or so, his large army style boots creating craters in the green sea water that were soon filled again with a splash. He was the only one tall enough to completely lift his feet out of the ocean layer and take true steps. The rest of them were subjected to dragging their bodies and resisting the current as much as possible.

Sam took this opportunity to switch, for the moment at least, back from "Military Sam With Three Guns" to "Scientific Sam" and truly think about what had happened today. And more importantly, what the hell she was going to tell General Hammond. Colonel O'Neil was not likely to say much more when they stepped out of the gate then, "We had fun, there was water and falling men," and stomp his way to the infirmary, dragging Daniel, Teal'c and the said "falling man" with him. Leaving her and the General to have a nice little chat.

She could hardly say to the General, "Yes sir, you see, we had just arrived there and all of a sudden this man wearing some form of dress fell from the sky," could she? No… that was a good way for herself and all of SG-1 to get themselves emitted into Dr. McKinsley's care. A thing none of them wanted to happen after their past events dealing with that slimy man.

No, she would need a better answer then that. The only problem with that plan was that she _didn't _know what had happened. And from the silent, pensive look on Daniel's face, none of those answers would be coming from him. The only option, besides driving herself crazy thinking about all of it, a thing she was most likely to do anyway, was wait.

Samantha Carter hated waiting, almost as much as she hated not knowing the answers to questions. And in this unfortunate case she was stuck with both.

The 'Gate, its blue iridescent surface still shining, ripples refracting off of the doubled sunlight pouring in from the two suns, stood in front of them and Sam hastily punched in the code for SG-1, the last thing she wanted today was to have her molecular structure reconstructed on the surface of the Titanium "Iris". Idly she thought of her father as Teal'c, with stranger still on back, went through the 'Gate first, followed by Daniel. The stranger wasn't Tokra, neither she nor Teal'c had felt anything from him, but she sensed a different thing from him, a think not quite Tokra or Goa'uld, but not quite normal either.

It was another thing to add to her "Unanswered Questions" list. That list, she thought bitterly, was growing quite long.

"Your next Carter," was the gentle prod from the Colonel as she realized that both the other members plus one extra had already disappeared through the wormhole. She gave him a smile and then with a confidence that she had only gained after years of 'Gate travel, walked up the submerged steps and plunged herself through the wondrous artifact that had been re-found so many years ago.

The sensation was the same as it had always been. Unlike most things and thrills in life, the experience of the Stargate did not wane with use. It was not like a roller coaster, which after you ride a few times is no longer of interest to you, but an indescribably feeling that is repeated every 'trip' with a precision that nothing on Earth, nothing _built_ on Earth could replicate. It was not _fun_ in its usual sense, in fact it was frightening. You were thrust forward, your mind only half with you as your atoms fell apart from each other. A truly indescribably feeling.

And then it was over.

She stumbled out onto the steel platform and ramp that connected a hard cement room to the edges of the Universe and looked around at the building she considered to be almost as much "home" as her own house. Maybe even more so.

The SGC. Swarming with airmen, young and old, scientists and doctors and nurses and people who just had nothing better to do with their time. It was one of the most heavily guarded places in the United States, one of their defenses being that no one knew about it. Not even Area 51 could say they had that.

The SGC also had one very confused looking General Hammond who was currently staring at them from several meters away. Sam could only imagine what was going through his head but she was sure it was something along the lines of, "What have they done this time…" and she couldn't blame him.

"Colonel O'Neil, would you like to tell me what is going on?" There was something very dangerous about an uninformed general that made even the toughest scientist quiver in his, hers or its boots. Then the General shook his head and told them sharply, "Never mind," and immediately called for a medical team.

Yes, Sam thought, an uninformed General was the worst General, even a mad General was manageable, but one who had no idea what was going on was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Janet heard the loud speaker announcement, checked her calendar and groaned. Today was the day SG-1 left on their mineral reconnaissance mission and the jinxed team couldn't even collect rocks without getting themselves into trouble. The woman hardly had time to wonder what had happened to them this time before she and her team of nurses plowed themselves through first the infirmary and then the wide hallways of the SGC, a gurney in toe.

She silently wondered if it was Daniel again. That boy had a tendency to find something painful and dangerous in any situation. They could be star gazing and Daniel would come back with a life threatening wound. Jack O'Neil wasn't much better. That man didn't have the constant bad luck the archeologist seemed to but he complained like there was no tomorrow. She hoped dearly it wasn't either of them. Teal'c wasn't a bad patient at all, he was always quiet and never disturbed anyone else in the infirmary. And Sam wasn't half bad either, although getting the woman to rest was a very tricky job.

Janet jabbed the elevator button and waited for the large doors to open.

Knowing them there would be something unexpected at least. That was one thing she could always count on in her job. The word boring had long since been cut out of her dictionary. Cassandra had also taken the liberty to cut out the word of the slang word "Grounded" and "annoying".

The elevator doors opened and she pushed the gurney into it with a practiced ease that was startling. How many times had she done this now, go to floor twenty-eight with an empty cot on wheels and then go back to her mini hospital with it full of some man or woman bleeding or suffering from some foreign sickness. Too many times. Yet, as a doctor, she enjoyed it. Not seeing her colleagues in pain, but working in an area that none of her medical friends out side of the SGC could ever even hope for.

The elevator slid open again and this time they rushed out of it in an organized dash towards the "Gate Room", known between doctors and nurses alike as the "Guinea Pig Room", healthy young people were sent through it and … _poof!_ a week later the return through it sick and bleeding. Of course some teams managed _not_ to do this to themselves every single mission, but SG-1 was simply to unlucky for that. She vaguely wondered as they rounded the corner, gurney wheels spinning slightly, what it was that actually kept them alive - it sure wasn't luck.

They opened the "Gate Room" large steel door with the push of a button and Janet was shocked to count all four SG-1 team members standing in one piece.

Then she noticed the man being supported between Daniel and Teal'c.

And she had been so hopeful…

A doctor's job was never done.

"Teal'c, set him on the gurney please," she instructed the large alien and he complied, gently placing the man on the white sheets of the rolling cot. Janet immediately noticed the make-shift bandages corded around the man's left forearm. Seeing that he was stable for at least the moment she instructed her nurses to cart him off to the infirmary and get an IV started. "I'll be right there," she told them firmly.

"Colonel, I need to know who this man is and as much information about him as possible." She stared the man in the eyes for what must have been a full thirty seconds before he jerked his thumb towards Daniel. She noticed with interest that everyone in the room seemed to be watching and waiting. Daniel, who was still silent even after having the attention diverted to him, was apparently deep in thought.

"Daniel?" The man's head shot up and he gave off the distinct impression of a deer in the headlights. He blinked once, twice and pushed up his glasses before crossing his arms over his chest and pulling himself into the purely "Daniel" response to an unwanted problem. He mumbled something unintelligible and Janet marveled. How could a man who spoke almost thirty languages manage to come up with an answer that sounded more like a garbage compacter then actual words.

But Janet saw something else in his posture and response. Knowledge.

"Why don't you come down to the infirmary with me? We can get your allergy medication while we are down there," Janet smiled. It was an obvious ploy and she could see the other members of SG-1 itching to follow them but General Hammond stopped them with a firm glare.

Daniel nodded his head and mumbled something again. The man looked so torn and Janet had absolutely no idea why. It was quite painful to her.

"Let's go."

They were not fifteen feet past the immense Gate Room doors when Daniel stopped her and with a pained look in his eyes told her, "There is something I need to tell you, to help Severus, but I can't unless you promise to do to things: Never repeat what I tell you and wait until I've finished before interrupting."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Now, that should make up for the delay on the chapter before, here is the next one in less then twelve hours and can you believe it, its LONGER then the one before it! I hope no one minded the point of view switch in the middle. It should have been easy to tell where it was but I always worry that no on will realize its there and get completely confused. Hence the reason I haven't had more then one in a chapter before.

Thank you my reviews, those wonderful people who let me know that yes, people ARE reading this. With out reviews I am clueless as to whether or not this is being read. Once again thank you all!

The next chapter will be up soon (Within ten days) but probably not quite as quick as this one,

Thank you for reading everyone!


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: See first chapter

The eight part of "Smashing Realities and the Likes"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fist notion Severus Snape had was a rather uncomfortable feeling in his back, shoulders and legs. They were stiff. It was just after he came to this startling realization that he noticed the extreme ad sharp pain emanating from his left arm.

And he remembered.

Damn! He couldn't decide whether to be happy as a bat in hell or simply kill the Muggle and get it done with. After laying for several seconds with the searing pain not lessening he was willing to sacrifice happiness for the latter choice.

Merlin's beard! He had no idea Muggle weaponry could hurt so much, it was almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse. Almost.

And it was then that he realized he was not alone.

Not five feet away from him were several women and a man dressed in pristine white clothing and wearing some form of semi translucent gloves. His eyes widened. Severus Snape was not afraid of anything, or at least that was what he would tell himself, but he was very uncomfortable being in a vulnerable position surrounded by strangers. Especially strangers that were surrounded by strange metallic objects and unknown liquids. He sucked in a breath and one of the women stepped towards him.

Severus Snape reacted in a way that seemed at the time to be perfectly normal, but in hind sight was probably the worst thing possible to do.

He began to thrash and searched desperately with his mobile arm for his wand only to find that it and his clothing had been removed off of his person leaving him in some sort of night shirt. A most revealing night shirt at that.

The woman in white reacted faster than he had anticipated and was at his side holding a small, thin, vile or cylinder of a substance. The vile like object, he noted with interest, had a long, pointed end to it and looked as if -

Oh no…

No…

He had read about the Muggle ways of injecting a potion into the body or blood stream - jabbing a patient with a device and pumping the liquid in. It was inaccurate in his opinion and not nearly as humane as simply swallowing a potion of your own free will.

But these were Muggles, he should have known they would have found someway to make even potions painful.

The woman, who looked quite plain and had her hair tucked back into a Minerva styled bun, lifted the vile, it was called a _syringe_ in the Muggle book he had read, and pushed the lever on the opposite side of the needle, squirting a small amount of the unknown substance out.

Death by Muggle, he thought serenely as he continued to throw himself about the small table he was upon, it was not the way to go he had hoped for.

No, he couldn't be killed by Voldemort, or Harry Potter, or Dumbledore, he had to be poisoned to death by some stupid Muggle!

Damn! He knew he should had stayed in bed today.

"Stop!"

The woman in white froze as well as Severus when the shout rung out through the room. It was a strange, small woman, also wearing the white apparel these people seemed to fancy so much. Couldn't they ever try on something black? It could be such a nice color too.

"Don't give him anything, no blood, no anesthetic, no drugs at all!" If there was one thing good about the woman, he could at least give her credit for being in charge. She stood at what could have only been five feet tall, over a foot beneath him if he had been standing and yet she had an air of control he had not seen in a woman for a long time. Of course Minerva and Poppy had it, but they weren't really women, they were professors and Medi-witches, they didn't count.

Behind her walked a young man in water logged green clothing.

Daniel Jackson!

Merlin! What the hell was going on!

Maybe once these stupid bustling women left him alone he could have a decent conversation with the man he had ten years ago called a friend. There were several things he had to clear up and the sooner he was able to get away from these Muggles the better.

"Mr. …" The small woman trailed off and Daniel filled in for her.

"Snape." There was something off with the younger man's posture, he was standing in the defensive position that hadn't changed in ten years, arms crossed over chest and head down slightly, but he was much more silent then was usual.

"Mr. Snape," The woman continued, "My name is Janet and I am the Doctor here. If you continue to move around I will not hesitate to have you restrained." At least he could give the woman a name now.

"Daniel here has informed me that you are _different_, and although I'm not going to agree with that just yet, I thought it couldn't hurt to do a quick blood work to check. You wouldn't happen to know your blood type would you?"

Dear Merlin, what in Porcupine quills was this woman talking about. Blood type? He had read that Muggles thought blood was separated by _types_, but the logistics of it were unknown to him. That worthless book had been supplied to him by Arthur Weasley, who wouldn't know a Muggle toaster from a door knob.

Remain calm Severus, he told himself as the woman, Janet, he reminded himself, continued with her Muggle medicine blabber. She was no better then that insolent know-it-all Granger. If he had been in a better mood, not just been on another planet and not in the pain he was currently experiencing, he perhaps would have been interested in what was being said, but as it was, he could care less.

It was just the last part of her monologue that interested him, "I'm going to take some of your blood now."

These damn Muggles were off their rockers! And Daniel Jackson was not helping. The man seemed to have regressed back to his teenage years of sulking in the library and was proving to be most unhelpful.

He began to shift uneasily again. This whole Muggle medicine business was not all that reassuring. Yes, he needed desperately to heal his arm, but if these people would simply give him his wand and a little space his mutilated limb would be back to normal in no time.

He tried to explain this and was met with blank stares from the women in white and an annoyed one from Janet. She seemed to think he was joking.

And Daniel stood there looking blankly at the wall. Good peacock feather, what was wrong with the man! And a feeling of worry over came his uneasy stomach. What if he was ill? Wounded in some way? What had these people done to his nephew! Damn the Muggles!

Severus tried to sit up and was immediately shoved down against the white sheets of the table, which he realized was really not a table at all, but a movable sort of bed. As he struggled roughly against the firm hands in an attempt to escape - partially for his own health and partially for that of his nephew, his wrists - his right at least - and ankles were bound by some sort of Muggle version of the binding spell, the leather and cloth lashing his limbs down. Another, larger clasp was fastened tightly across his chest and the Potions Master found himself, much to his distaste, subdued.

It was the doctor, Janet, who came at him this time with a _syringe_, although this time it was empty and she had a try full of other devices he was sure were meant to cause him pain.

These Muggles had clearly gone completely off their rockers.

She eased the sharp point of the vile into one of the veins in his right arm and he flinched. He could writhe without screams under the Cruciatus for over a minute, but these Muggle devices were much more dangerous.

He closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to bite his lip. That was a sign of weakness, something you did not show to the enemy, Muggle or otherwise.

So instead of thinking of the foreign object now imbedded in his arm he thought about the one thing he could find peace in these days.

Potions.

The Boil Cure Potion, he recited silently, is made up of the ingredients dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills of course added once the cauldron is off the fire. It was easy and simple. He taught it to first years even though the bumbling children couldn't have made it if their lives depended on it.

The first vile was full now, and the insane doctor slipped it's cartridge out and stuck another one in. Apparently a good deal of blood was needed. As if he hadn't lost enough as it was.

Polyjuice Potion, he continued, was made of the following ingredients: lacewing flies stewed twenty-one days, leaches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked during the full moon, boomslang skin, and last but not least, a small bit of the man or woman you wished to become. Severus Snape hated this potion with a vengeance, it was the cause of much of his pain and altogether a pathetic way of deceiving one. If you wanted something to happen, why do it by stealing an identity? Altogether it was just a sloppy way of deception.

The Muggle doctor took out the second cartridge and slowly pulled out the metal tip of the _syringe_ and gave him a smile only a doctor or a medi-witch could give. That insane sort of smile that made you either wish you were dead or she was. But it defiantly did not make you feel happy to be in their care. So he tried the only thing he could think of. He looked to Daniel.

"Don't just stand there, stop this maniacal woman before she kills me!"

His _plea_ was not quite as effective as he would have liked to hope for. Daniel stared at the off white wall behind Severus for a moment before replying.

"She needs your blood to see if giving you medicine is safe." His nephew's voice was cold and detached and made the Potions Master once again think of some sort of mind control or illness. If those Muggles had done anything to the young man there would be hell to pay.

The doctor, Janet, nodded her head to Daniel and walked away with the tray of blood. The other women followed her out as well as the man.

Severus released a pain filled sigh and felt himself relax. That _doctor_ was worse than Poppy!

That left him, laying strapped down to a rolling bed, and Daniel standing listlessly against the wall. What an odd day it had been so far. But there was no time for thinking and the Snarky, Greasy Git came back with a vengeance.

"Daniel Jackson! I leave you alone for ten years and look what happens!" But his statements did not have the desired affect of Daniel blowing up and telling him what he wanted to know. All the younger man did was stare off at the wall. Silent.

"Have they done something to you?" All semblance of the 'Greasy Git' fell away and his previous worry came back. There was something wrong with his nephew.

But the younger man did not answer. The worry for his friend had ebbed away the pain in his arm and he had almost no feeling of it at all. He would have preferred to feel its pain then to look at the shell of his nephew.

The large metal door to the side and behind Daniel swung open and crashed against the wall. The man did not flinch but Severus did, his limbs twitching against their leather bindings. He nervously looked down the rows of white roller beds to find the entire room deserted and himself utterly helpless. His day was not going well. He glanced back to Daniel, but the man still stared blankly at nothing.

And then Severus remembered something. Something of those years past in his first days of teaching.

Daniel and his visions.

They were not like that fool Trelawney's instantaneous visions. Over the course of a day they would slowly overtake him, dulling his senses and eventually sucking him completely into anther realm.

Daniel was having a vision.

Severus Snape almost cried out in happiness. His nephew was not ill, the Muggles had not brainwashed him, he was simply having what looked like his first vision in ten years.

During their time at Hogwarts together they had spent much time researching visions, and not Trelawney's version of them. The longer time between visions - say ten years or more - the more powerful they were.

His thoughts were interrupted as the being who thrust open the door walked through it and Severus once again felt his utter lack of power. It was not his first time being bound to a bed and the feeling surrounding it had not changed.

Through the gloom and darkness beneath the doorway a tall figure stepped through. He, Severus assumed it was a 'he' from the stance, walked confidently forward and stopped next to Daniel. Standing with a green baseball cap pulled over his face and in the same green and black camouflage as Daniel. Severus pulled pathetically against the leather straps and could only watch as the man put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Hey, Danny-boy!"

Oh no…

No…

Not _that_ voice. Anything but that voice…

The man lifted off his cap and silver hair showed.

It was Jack O'Neil. That damn Muggle who had started this whole thing. If that Muggle fool had just stayed home this morning this fiasco would never have happened. He would have spoken with Daniel and none of this would have happened.

Evidently the said damn Muggle noticed the Potions Master's presence. Gray eyes met black ones, both were hard with questions and mistrust. But the O'Neil man apparently had no interest in him and turned back to Daniel. Who was now completely unresponsive.

"Daniel?" The Muggle asked, staring into the face of his friend. Severus felt quite useless and once again attempted to free himself. He of course failed. Daniel said nothing in response to the Muggle. "Danny?" The Muggle shook the shoulder of the younger man but was once again met with no response. He turned angrily towards Severus and stalked over to the foot of the roller bed. Quite prone to anger this one was.

"What have you done to him!?" the stupid Muggle all but shouted at him. Severus scoffed at him but could do nothing but lay there, his only unbound limb a bloody pulp.

"What have I done?" he shot back. If it was anger the man wanted, it would be anger the man got. "I come to see the man for the first time in ten years asking for help, something I am not prone to do very often, and after five minutes talking to me he runs off to another planet where you shoot me! The question is, you insolent Muggle, what have _you _done to him?"

The radical change in the Muggle was unexpected to say the least. All anger disappeared out of the man and he seemed to deflate in size. "You were drawing a weapon, I didn't have a choice!" Strike that, the anger was back, but in the form of self defense.

Severus let out a cackling laugh and the Muggle backed up a step. "Sadly I must thank you for firing your Muggle weapon at me. It seems you have managed to do something I have been for years trying and failing at. Destroying that damned mark!" The Potions Master laughed again but stopped as he felt the shooting pains run up his left arm.

The Muggle sent him a raised eyebrow. "My friend is over there looking like a zombie and you laugh."

Severus coughed several times, a hacking cough that rendered him unable to speak for several minutes. He gasped as his throat constricted and tears began to stream down his eyes. His right hand clenched and unclenched as he fought for air. He struggled to sit up as he gasped, a wheezing sound emitting from his lungs. Suddenly deprived of all strength he was forced to stare up at the white ceiling and gasp continually for oxygen.

He couldn't breathe!

His right hand clutched at the sheets and his back painfully tried to escape its confines but was only able to move an inch.

Merlin's beard, he couldn't breathe!

He was going to die five feet from his near comatose Nephew… Merlin!

He could feel himself weakening, his arching back falling limply against the roller bed and his fist loosening. Dear Merlin, he really was going to die. His oxygen starved body could no longer support itself and he felt himself cease to struggle.

Severus weakly gasped once, twice before he could no longer even do that.

He lay still, utterly still, his vision of the white ceiling darkening, the green clad man from the corner of his eye leaving his sight entirely. He felt numb. This must be how Daniel feels, he thought detachedly as his suffocating body struggled, when he has a vision.

Then there was a hand on his arm, clutching at him tightly, shaking his shoulders and slapping him across the face.

Severus could do nothing, he could not lift his arm to shake off the hand, he could not even turn his head to look at who it was holding him. He could not even shut his eyes.

Another slap across the face sent his head flying to the side, allowing his darkening sight to see Jack O'Neil standing above him, a worried frown and wide eyes adorning his face. Peacock Feathers! Was the Muggle trying to save him! Severus didn't have the energy to contemplate the odd thought.

He felt something warm against his neck and realized it was the Muggle this time, his fingers pressed against his pulse. Did he even have a pulse?

And then the oddest thing happened. His head was manually tipped back, a hand squeezed his nose shut and his mouth was parted. He could not see what was happening but he had a surreal feeling that it was some insane Muggle form of medicine again. They truly were odd creatures. And a set of lips were planted on his own. Air was forcibly pushed down his throat and into his lungs and he felt a strange pang of understanding flow through him. The Muggle was breathing for him. A very odd concept. A hand pushed his chest down and forced the air back out of him.

And the process was repeated. And repeated. And repeated an innumerable number of times before Severus felt himself once again suck in a breath of his own.

He lay there for what felt like an eternity. Breathing in and out, in and out… all the while wondering what the hell just happened.

Why had he been unable to breathe? The immeasurable pain throbbing from the remains of his left forearm told him everything he needed to know.

It was a failsafe.

Voldemort was not, as much he hated to admit it, stupid. Of course the 'man' would have put some sort of back up plan on his wonderful Dark Mark just incase some insane follower found a way to dispose of it. Seeing as he had not been killed he could only assume that the Dark Mark, or what was left of it, would once again try and kill him. Voldemort was not one to do anything half way.

He made eye contact with the Muggle and anutral _thanks_ was passed along. As much as he hated to admit it, he was now in debt to the man.

The last thing he heard before he fell into an exhausted sleep was, "I'm going to go call Janet, don't go anywhere."

Ha! Where did that Muggle think he was going, he was still tied to the damn bed.

And Severus slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, I do believe that one was longer!

I hope everyone enjoyed a little bit of Severus there. I was going to have it from Daniel's point of view but got suddenly bored so viola! Here it is from Severus'!

Thank you for all the reviews! Each and every one of them was read and appreciated. I don't write responses to them I'm afraid but please, if you have a question I might make an exception.

If you have any suggestions, wishes or questions please write them up in a review and tell me how I am doing. This is my first fanfic so any help you can give me will be much appreciated.

Thank you again!

The next chapter should be up soon - if not it will be up before ten days.


	9. Part Nine

Hello again everyone!

Here is the ninth installment of 'Smashing Realties and the Likes' I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I (Obviously) am not the owner of either Stargate or Harry Potter. If I were the owner of either I would be rolling in money and writing a book, not fan fiction. A subtle hint to the author to Harry Potter to crank out the next one faster. (for some reason my smiles wont show up… you will just have to imagine them!)

Warnings: I came to the realization that you need to know a bit about Harry Potter to actually know and understand what is going on. Not a lot of knowledge mind you, but knowing what the Order of Merlin is and who Poppy Pomfrey is certainly can't hurt. The other warning is that this chapter contains a mild amount of slightly descriptive torture. No rape or anything too awful, but it was worth a warning just in case some of you are younger then I know.

For the purpose of this chapter, the 'visions' will appear in _italics_, hopefully you will be able to decipher what is what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Jackson had felt the one comings of the vision for several hours now but blatantly ignored it. His reasoning was simply that he had been vision free for over ten years now, why would he be given one now? His reasoning was wrong.

By the time they had gated off to the planet the offsetting lack of attention and numbing of feelings had set in and when Severus appeared it had only gotten worse. By the time they had returned to the SGC, plus one wounded Potions Master, the side affects of the upcoming vision were no longer side affects but front affects. He had just managed to inform Janet of Severus' odd_ condition_ when he had lost it entirely.

He wasn't quite sure why he had one, but he did know one thing, they hadn't changed in the least.

Standing against the bleak walls of the Infirmary listlessly watching his injured and flailing Uncle he was sucked into a vision.

He immediately knew it was a 'Past' vision and for that he was slightly relieved. He did not want to be burdened with the knowledge of Fate at the moment - an unexplainable Uncle was enough. But even as formed the thoughts, he was completely sucked away.

There were many 'ups' to having visions as well as 'downs', one of these 'ups' was that you still had a thought process during it. When seeing a vision it was as if you yourself were there. Not unlike looking into a pensive - or so he was told. There were a good number of 'downs' too, such as having all energy sucked out of you for a day and then falling unconscious. It wasn't too fun.

Daniel's sight blurred and the white pallor of the walls morphed into a darker, richer brown and green.

__

Daniel Jackson, linguist and anthropologist, found himself staring at the walls of a dungeon. From the stench of blood and vomit - the Dark Lord's dungeon. Apparently the Dark Lord hadn't gotten the memo about dungeons being out dated.

There was no specific date given, there never was, and Daniel found himself left to his own devices to distinguish the time period. It wasn't too hard, after all, the Dark Lord had only ruled for so many years and then fallen the year he started Hogwarts.

He began to wander around, walking slowly through row after row of empty cells and moss covered walls. He shuddered as a nonexistent breeze sent shivers down his back and continued walking. It was a good deal of work to avoid the piles of vomit and other bodily wastes laying around - physically there or not, stepping in some of the things that had found their way to this floor would not be fun.

There was a scream, a horse scream and a row of faded balls of light that looked suspiciously like 'lumos' went out.

Why did that scream sound so familiar? He didn't know anyone from the Muggle world in the Dark Lord's reign did he? Well, not if you included Severus, but as far as he knew he had never found his way into his 'masters' dungeon.

It set a new knot of worry into the pit of his stomach and once again he continued to walk, but this time in the direction of the screams.

Clip-

Clip-

Clip-

Scream-

Clip-

Clip-

Clip-

Scream-

Daniel reached the far end of the hallway and swallowed as another horse yell made its way to his ears. It had been too many years since he had done this - for too long he had sat uncaring in the Muggle world.

No, he told himself sternly. The Wizards could take care of themselves, it was the Muggles who needed help now, and for the last few years he had helped them, or as much as he could with out revealing the secret life that so many held.

Until now.

Now he had told someone. Janet. He had told her the bare minimum, simply that Severus' blood was different and that the reason was one she probably wouldn't' believe. He had put it into terms her medical mind would understand - Physic - Telekinetic and such, but none the less, he had betrayed the trust of many Wizards. He could only hope that the SGC could keep this secret as well as the had kept others in the past.

Another scream ripped through the air and even Daniel could tell that the individual, most likely a man from the voice, was loosing strength. He was tempted to shy away from the bar covered cell and simply wait out the vision out of hearing range of the awful sounds, but curiosity won out, as it always did with him.

One particularly odd thing about his visions was that no one could see him. At times such as a giant three headed monster running about and eating people, this trait was an 'up', but there were often times he honestly wished he could comfort or help a person and he was unable to even touch them. That was a 'down'.

His first instinct as he walked through the crisscrossed bars of the small cubical like cell was that being unseen was going to defiantly be an 'up'. Standing in the center of the stone room was a Death Eater, clad in black robes with his mask throw back. His blond hair lay bathed in sweat and lay limp plastered in bits around his forehead and tied back as was the classic 'Malfoy' look.

It was Draco Malfoy and he was fourteen.

Daniel had never seen the younger Malfoy, but after many paintings and Wizard pictures he was quite certain as to who it was. Despite the common sayings, the Senior Malfoy and his son did not look all that much alike.

Daniel forced himself to freeze. When he had entered into Hogwarts he was fifteen - Draco Malfoy had been at the time just two years old.

He was in the past yes, but not nearly so far back as he had originally thought.

But this was the Dark Lord's dungeon, and the young Malfoy was dressed in bloodied Death Eater clothes…

The Dark Lord was alive…!

That would explain Severus' visit and his friend's need for him.

He had abandoned the Wizarding world after all.

The young Malfoy stood with his eyes flashing blue furry. Daniel was quite glad not to be the one that furry was directed at.

And then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Daniel Jackson noticed for the first time just who it was that was shackled so painfully to the stone wall, wrists bleeding from hopeless escape attempts and back looking something related to chopped liver.

It was Severus Snape, his teacher, his Uncle, his friend.

Daniel had not only given up and left the Wizarding world, he had left his Uncle to torture! He let out a cry of his own that mingled with his friends as the whip the young Draco was holding unleashed itself yet again upon the flesh of the much hated Potions Master.

No! Daniel felt himself slide to his knees and stare at the sight before him. This was worse then Jack's torture with Bahl, at least then there was a reason he was helpless, the knowledge that a higher purpose was at work and that no matter what happened, everything would work out… it had for Jack - with out his own intervention… but now… It had already happened and he was being forced to do nothing. There was no choice_ this time… not a physical 'I will not save my friends life for it would disturb the natural order of things,'. No, this time it was simply torture, and he was helpless along side his Uncle._

He stood next to him, watched as each lash fell and winced with each jerk of his friends body.

Severus Snape was his uncle, yes, but he had been his friend first, and that bond would always be the stronger of the two.

The lash fell again.

And again.

"Tell me! Where have you stashed that damned Potter?" The Malfoy child threw down the whip and walked through Daniel to Severus and spit on his torn back. "Dumbledore knows nothing! My father knows nothing! And most importantly, The Dark Lord doesn't know where you have hidden the damn brat!"

Daniel had never felt that much hate roll of a child before, and he had experienced a great deal of hate in his life time… but never from a fifteen year-old child.

"I know it was you who hid him, we all know. Just tell me where and I'll finish it right now!" Any alleged kindness disappeared when at Severus' silence he once again spit on the raw flesh of the Potions Master's back.

"That old fool betrayed you, you know he did! How else are you here, under me now! Betray him back, give him and that spoiled brat the justice they deserve. It is only right!"

There was no response.

"The man I know would have betrayed Dumbledore in an instant. Would have given everything up, especially the location of the damned child!" Daniel had to wonder just who the Malfoy child thought he knew. It was obviously not the Potions Master he_ was familiar with._

"You used to hate him almost as much as I did, why this sudden change! You love him more than me, I know that! But just tell me why… I'm your godson!" Severus twitched slightly and attempted to stand up but failed miserably. Daniel was once again reminded of Jack's torture… but Jack could be revived… Severus couldn't.

Severus' voice was horse, just like his screams, but he managed to speak none the less, "I have always loved you Draco, you are my godson. I love Harry too, the only difference was I thought he needed saving. I was wrong. It was you who needed saving after all." Daniel had never known the slightly older man to admit he was wrong about anything, and quite frankly the idea of it startled him.

This statement only threw the boy into another fit of rage and the whip was joined by a knife and once again he flew at the Potions Master.

And the lash fell again.

And again.

And Daniel felt himself pulled from the vision, the bloodied form of his friend blurring, the malice filled grin on the young Malfoy's face slipping from the boy's face along with the moss covered walls.

But he wasn't back in the Infirmary he noticed first off, he was still in the Vision, just in another part of it.

He didn't have time to be disappointed or shocked, before he knew it -

He was standing out side of an enormous gargoyle figure guarding what he knew to be Dumbledore's office.

Why was he here again? He hadn't been to this place for years… but Severus had…

He looked at the gargoyle who stared him back in the eyes in a knowing way before stepping through the stone figure to the stair case and then again walked through stone.

The normally empty Headmaster's office was filled with people, older mostly and in radical robes of nearly every color and type. But there was one thing about all these strange assortment of people that was consistent between each and everyone of them (minus the Weasley Twins George and Fred listening in with their newest product, extendable ears) were members of the Order of Merlin. He watched them as they held up their left had before Dumbledore and a brief identification spell was cast and their membership confirmed. Severus had told him of Order, but he had of course never seen them in person.

After several minutes of mingling the members slowly cogitated to the center of the large, over dressed room and were silenced by the raising of a hand from Dumbledore.

The older man spoke, "I called this last minute meeting under grave and unpleasant circumstances. I will cut straight to the point now, my colleagues, for you deserve to be informed on the matter. Our respected and fellow member of the Order, Severus Snape has done the unthinkable. He has betrayed us."

And then Daniel gasped and wondered not for the first time why the Vision's couldn't heat the pounding of his heart.

His angry heart.

He knew, from the previous scene, that Dumbledore had given up on Severus, not the other way around… and the Order members were eating it up. The nods of agreement from the crowd and the growing whispers of, 'I knew all along' and 'once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater' broke his heart to no end and his already crushed emotions were shredded past recognition.

This was why Severus had come to him.

He had no one else.

Daniel was pulled away from the Vision, and not nearly quick enough for his liking. He would have loved to have gotten out of there much earlier.

Much to his relief he was not drawn into another Vision but back out of the Past and into the hard cold floor of the Infirmary.

Damn that hurt. He felt his forehead make an unwanted contact with the tiles and a bit of blood smeared onto the floor.

A brief moment of disorientation overwhelmed him and he lay there, on his back staring at the florescent lights as if they were lengths of gold. But they weren't and after a few seconds he had to look away before the pain in his bleeding head got any worse.

A bustle of nurses and Jack walked in and several things were shouted, making him wince. Damn, did they have to be so loud…

Hands touched him and he found he didn't care… he was too tired… too sleepy… and he wanted nothing more than to drift away…

And Daniel Jackson slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy Pomfrey was not nearly as uninformed as people took her for. After the Order meeting she had been dutifully reported to by Fred Weasley and his twin brother George. They had been reporting to her on Severus' behalf for the last year now. Unlike the rest of the Weasley's, the twins actually had potion making potential, and were therefore were treated much better by the Greasy old bat.

Her own reasons for defending the Potions Master were different then a general wish to help. She had too often seen the man injured because of the Headmaster, and too often she had seen the Headmaster use the younger man. She knew all of his spy work - having your patient unconscious half the time allowed you time enough to see whether the rumors of a Dark Mark tattooed on his arm were correct. They were, but with it and a good bit of Wizarding relaxing potion (a make of Severus himself) came a tale of another type.

It was a little known fact, but Poppy Pomfrey was indeed a Slytherin herself, and Medi-Witch or not if a man was a danger to the school she had learned to love, she needed answers and it was answers she got.

Too many of them.

And now the school and the Order was against him, and the man himself was missing. And Poppy was going to do something about it.

The plump woman gave what had been her home for too many years to count one last glance before throwing a handful of green powder into the oversized fire place and stating loudly and clearly into the fire that had sprouted up from the previously empty brick structure, "American Fire Transit!"

And in a flash of green flames disappeared from Hogwarts with out so much as a trace.

And an instant reappeared in what was commonly known as the 'AFT', or American Fire Transit. North America had very few Wizards and Witches and no true schools to speak of so only one terminal was ever really needed. Sometimes during the holidays they would set up a second, but it was a rarity.

When she arrived out of the fire place, covered in soot as always (they really had to fix that one she thought) there was only one "World Wide" fire place and several National ones as well as a booth.

Just what she was looking for. She strode towards the small booth tucked in the corner of the fire place room and knocked loudly on its window. There was no one in sight. That was probably for the better, she thought, they weren't about to give her the information she wanted anyway.

She stuck her hand through the small little opening in the window where money and maps usually found themselves being passed through and groped for one of the miniature booklets. After picking several up containing the wrong information she finally found the one she was looking for, one no Witch or Wizard in their right mind would allow her to see if anyone had been manning the booth.

Apparation Records, it read on its tiny cover. She pulled out her wand and brought it back to its normal size.

The book was immense, not that that was surprising, but the Medi-Witch found herself struggling to hold it upright. After leafing through the most recent records she found that Severus was the last one to perform an Aparation spell, two of them to be specific. One to an unknown location and another to an odd state named Colorado.

Poppy set her wand upon the small writing in the book and quickly and nervously said the spell. It was now or never. She could only hope that Severus actually resided in this 'Colorado'. She could also only hope her ability to cast a good Oblivate ha not diminished. If there was one thing North America had a lot of, it was Muggles… filthy, prying Muggles who just wouldn't leave you well enough alone. They had to know everything.

With a small 'pop' the Witch once again disappeared, this time away from the abandoned AFT instead of the empty Medical Wing.

She would miss that school…

And with a 'Pop' Madam Pomfrey, as she was known to the students and to Severus when he was in a bad temper, landed sitting on a small white cot in a large white room. To her left lay Severus and on her right, in the bed she found herself sitting on the edge of, lay another young man.

A young man that looked quite familiar…

"Good Heavens…" Poppy said to quietly. What had she gotten herself into now.

---------------------------------------------------------------

That wasn't quite as long as I would have liked it to be… but it ended there anyway, don't you just love it when that happens!

I do hope the 'Vision' of Daniel's wasn't too confusing… I did the best I could.

Now to answer a question that came my way : It was asked by Lady FoxFire why the Dark Mark would try to kill Severus more then once when technically it succeeded, but was interrupted my Muggle means, something our dear friend Voldie wouldn't have expected. My answer is simply that even though the Dark Mark is 'Destroyed' it could still detect that our lovely Potions Master was still alive. Like many charmed things, it has intelligence. Well, that's debatable actually, but for the purposes of this story, it knows Severus is not dead. Another way of saying it is that the failsafe has a failsafe. I hope that made sense… I think I rambled…

Until next time!

The next chapter should be up soon (With in ten days for sure)

I expect to see more then three reviews for this chapter now… tisk tisk children, you should know by now, the more reviews the Balrog gets, the happier the Balrog is and the happier the Balrog is the more the Balrog writes (Imagine a smiley face here)

Ta Ta now!


	10. Part Ten

Hello everyone! I would first off like to apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter. As most of you who are reading this probably know, this is nearly a month late… to be honest I have absolutely zilch in the ways of excuses so I guess we will just have to hope I don't get this lazy again. I just hope its length makes up for it.

Second I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. The turn out for the last chapter was much better, I believe I got seven reviews for chapter nine! Thank you all very much!

A pre warning to all those reading this: The next chapter may take up to twenty days to get posted - the reason is that Finals are fast approaching and I find myself sitting at several grades I am less than happy with, so much of my time will be devoted to my studies (strange thought I know). But hopefully I can still manage to keep up with this and not get too behind.

And for this chapter… yes, I know it stinks. I have had a horrible lack of ability to write anything. I know it's a poor excuse for the crap I have been producing, but none the less I thought I should give some reason for its … badness…

Von: The Harry Potter section of this story is centered between Snape and Poppy Pomfrey, but the Stargate portion will have a good bunch of characters. I hope that doesn't upset you too much :)

Lady FoxFire: I can't tell you! Muahahhhahahahaah… the power of the author finally shows! Although you wouldn't guess it at times, I am actually in control! :)

Now with out further babble that no one wants to read anyway…

Part Ten of Smashing Realities and the likes:

Colonel Jack O'Neil of the United States Air Force was confused, an so being confused he was sarcastic and angry as well. The proceedings of the past five hours had his mind in a jumble and nothing short of a good fishing trip would unwind his noggin.

Daniel was unconscious, a coma from what Janet had said, but he was in better shape than the man they had brought back through the Stargate - he was still suffering from oxygen depravation and a fever had now set in.

As if things weren't complicated enough.

Fifteen minutes ago a short, plump woman in a strange blue and gray dress had appeared in the infirmary.

Literally.

She, the woman with silver hair and who had introduced herself as, "Poppy Pomfrey, darling, but you can call me Poppy," had from thin air materialized a few inches above Daniels cot, exclaimed, "Oh! Dear me!" in surprise and began to immediately look after the young anthropologist's alleged 'Professor'.

Of course that had lasted all of five seconds before the 'Big Guns' had busted through the double doors and by the order of the much perturbed General Hammond.

Jack sighed and wished once again to have stayed in bed this morning - sure it was a half empty bed, but anything was better than this fiasco.

And then the ten minute breath of silence he had been experiencing sitting in the ridiculously uncomfortable plastic infirmary chair was broken.

Janet burst through - her glove covered hands clasping a paper covered clipboard and her face wrought with disbelief. Jack was the only of the room's three other occupants to respond.

"What is it?" He didn't give a damn what happened to Sparky or what ever his name was, but from Daniel's track record, if that not said anything about him, it was bound to be bad news. He was itching to jump up from the dammed chair and run towards her, but years of Black Ops stopped him and kept him glued to the plastic seat.

"Severus Snape's blood culture," Janet replied and some part of Jack relaxed. At least it wasn't Daniel this time. Jack took this time to pull a "Teal'c" and quirked his eye brow upwards.

"His blood test," She clarified. He didn't feel the need to tell her that he already knew what a blood culture was. "The readings are off the walls!" Jack's eyebrow raised itself up again and the doctor gifted him with a glare. "His white blood count is extremely high for starters. It looks like at one time he was human."

At this time Jack's jaw dropped. Besides Teal'c, the occasional Selmac and a few others such as Seth, what other aliens were there? "_Was _human!" Now Jack really did jump from his chair.

"Relax Colonel, by your standards he is completely human, all I meant to say was that his veins have been coated with something that changed the composition of his blood giving him a higher immunity and quicker healing time. I hadn't given him anything after what Daniel told me -"

"What?" Jack O'Neil was a Colonel, and being a colonel he knew how to command and when it came to spunky doctors and silencing them he was an expert.

"Daniel said something to me about him being _different_, I didn't believe him but I took a blood sample anyway. It turns out he was right, if I had given that man any blood it probably would have killed him."

Oh, how Jack hated Mondays. For most working men and women Mondays were to be feared for reasons such as crabby bosses, stuck up companions and small cubicles, but for the SGC Mondays were feared for entirely different reasons - Aliens taking over the planet was just one of these Monday happenings. Another one would have to be your friend showing up late after a meeting with some old unknown professor of his and then 'Gating off to a planet halfway across the known Universe where he was then confronted with this same professor who went and got himself shot. As if that wasn't a bad enough Monday, this professor had strange blood that was _different_ and possibly alien. Not to mention the random old woman.

Jack sat back down again. _How many times have I retired now… maybe another mark on that sheet couldn't hurt. Dear god I'm was getting too old for this…_

"Janet, how is Daniel?"

"Hmm?" She reluctantly tore her eyes off of the sheet and looked from him to Daniel's form beneath the sheets, "He is unconscious but I think he will be up before tomorrow. Not that I plan on having him wandering the halls," There was a reprimanding tone to her voice that was difficult to miss.

"Good…" _God he was tiered… "_I'm going to go find Hammond. Let me know if anything happens."

Out of the fire and into the frying pan.

It didn't take Jack long to find the General. He was standing outside of the bullet proof glass that held so many memories and staring through it with all his Texan charisma at Carter and that strange little old lady as they held a conversation.

"General." He greeted the man shortly. There was a large pause and for over a minute no one said anything. "So… what's going on?" Jack rocked back on his heals and stuck his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side. Strange days only got stranger, he decided.

"Major Carter is asking Mrs. Pomfrey a few questions," and Jack could almost hear the inner cross between a smile and a frown. Sensing the opportunity for a "Jack" moment he cracked a grin.

"Are you sure she's a 'Mrs.'?"

General Hammond glared.

The colonel cleared his throat and turned his attention to the window.

"I don't see what all the trouble is? You are Muggles, am I right? What am I thinking, of course you're Muggles, this is the United States, almost everyone here is a Muggle, that's why so many of you left for the colonies anyway." The woman fiddled with a loose strand of silver hair and then patted out an imaginary crease on her pristine dress. "All I want to do is see Severus, make sure he is alright. I've been quite worried about him you see."

Carter spoke up. She was sitting opposite of the old woman and in a relaxed position. "Are you and him… together then?" _Carter… what do you think this is? Tea talk?_

"Severus and I? Good heavens no!" She slapped her thigh and erupted into a bubbling fit of laughter. Jack quirked an eye brow. Yes, strange days defiantly only got stranger. "He and I are colleagues, old colleagues. I have known him since he was in school himself." She paused suddenly and a small frown appeared on her lips but she soon shook her head and smiled "Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm sure Severus will oblivaite you as soon as he wakes up anyhow."

Jack froze.

Why did that sound so off?

Oh, that was it. A strange little old woman was threatening to destroy Carter. Oh.

"Obliviate?" _Good Carter, you never were one to forget the quest for information were you._

"Yes, it's a process we use to wipe Muggles' memories. Its quite effective. We have had our share of scares, especially all that witch hunting nonsense, but nothing rightly major has escaped." The woman gave the major an odd smile and continued. "You are quite the curious one aren't you child? But that's not why you are here, questioning me, is it?"

Sam gave the woman a smile in return, "No, I need to know why you came here and how."

She gave a small, "Humph!" and shrugged, "If that is all you want to know I am more than happy to tell you."

Jack's jaw dropped for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Prepare yourself, this will make absolutely no sense, but you did ask for it. You see, the Weasley twins are not in the Order, but those boys can invent anything! They have this new product, extendable ears, and they spied on the order. Apparently Professor Dumbledore has informed them, the Order I mean, that Severus betrayed them and the gullible fools believed him! The brutality of it! The exiled him from Hogwarts just after his escape from the Dark Lord. Honestly!" She paused to catch her breath and grinned at the look on Sam's face, "Don't worry dear, it wasn't made to make sense. It had been nearly a day since Severus' disappearance and I was getting worried. That boy has a knack for trouble that is unbelievable! So I went to the international floo and came here." She paused again and played with a second chunk of hair. "That is about it."

disbelief in combination with humor was written over Sam's features and the question itching to come out of her mouth finally released itself, "But _how_ did you get here? People don't just _appear _in the middle of a facility like this!"

The woman clucked at her and shook her head, "You are most defiantly a Muggle, through and through. That's alright dear… you see I aparated." She pronounced the syllables slowly and carefully as if speaking to a child.

"Yes, you have used that word before, but _how_?"

"Oh, well now that is easy. Magic!"

_tbc _

Yes… I know it was short… but I'm human (As far as I know :P) There are probably mistakes everywhere so if you feel the need, go ahead and point them out to me.

Please, if you have the time drop me a review. Every review is much appreciated and questions are welcomed.

Thank you all very much!


	11. Part Eleven

Would you believe me if I said my computer broke again? Honestly, it did! It took nearly a month to get everything working again and I am now down sixty five dollars (bummer…) Basically the cord (I have a laptop) and battery got in a fight and WHAM! Oro is down without a computer…

Well, none the less, here it is. Much later then planed, but here none the less. Please read the AN at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Stargate and Stargate SG-1, but the plot belongs to me.

Warnings: Not much… the occasion swear word, but nothing too bad

-

Smashing Realities and the Likes : Part Eleven

-

By the time Daniel awoke it had been several hours since his collapse. The bright lights of the infirmary were just as bright as he remembered them, the room just the same as it had been before, even the antibacterial smell of the place was the same. But things _felt_ different. But, he speculated, visions always made him feel a bit weird… and one this big was bound to have some strange affects. Damn.

The brightness he had seen through his eyelids was nearly blinding with his eyes open. The glaring, plastic covered, florescent lights waged battle with his sore eyes for a full minute before he was adjusted. These lights were everywhere, filling the hallways and the mess-hall and even his office with the only source of light in the depths of the mountain. They were stark and it had taken him quite a while to get used to it when he had first come here. It was so different from the light of colleges and street lights. So different from the candle lit corridors of Hogwarts.

He turned his sore eyes to his right. There, on a bed identical to his own, lay Severus Snape.

And then the memories hit him.

Severus, at his apartment, asking him for something… what was it? Help! That was it, he wanted help.

Severus again, but this time at a planet - a planet SG-1 had 'gated to.

Jack, upset. Severus aiming his wand and a bullet ringing out.

Severus at the SGC - hurt.

Janet asking questions.

And then the vision.

Daniel sat there for a very long time before moving, blinking even, and uttering a nearly silent, "Oh my god…" His voice was horse, almost inaudible, but understandable none the less, and Janet, who had a habit of popping out of nowhere, immediately came to his side.

"I'm glad you're awake, I was getting worried." Only part of Daniel was aware of the concern in her voice, the gentleness she held for all of her patients, even the infamous Jack O'Neil. Another part of him was gawking at the sheer atrocity of what had happened in the last few hours, and the last reserved bit was wondering how his uncle was doing.

He licked his lips. They were dry and continued to be dry despite his licking. He was nervous. None of this mess was suppose to happen - he was never suppose to see these people again… and yet here Severus was… "Oh my god…" This was a complete and total disaster. He wrung his hands over his face only to find a needle stuck through the back side of his wrist. He began to breathe faster. Damn it, this was so screwed up! The SGC wasn't suppose to know about the Wizarding World - come to think of it, no one in the United States was suppose to know about them either - no one wanted another witch hunting epidemic.

"Oh my god," he said a third time and Janet frowned at him, "This wasn't suppose to happen," he continued, "none of it was! We had it all planed out!"

Janet, calm as ever, put her hand on his shoulder and asked him if he wanted a cup of tea, decaffeinated of course. He politely said yes and she left him for a few minutes to fetch a pot, giving him ample time to think of things he had been trying no to. Like what the hell to do.

General Hammond, Daniel reasoned, surely had been told a great many things by now, most of which would probably be from Jack's point of view. He would have also been told of how Severus was at his own apartment just a half hour before appearing at a planet light-years away. That would probably raise a few questions - questions he really didn't feel like answering. How was one to explain to the top military officer in a top secret facility that your uncle, a former spy and Potions Master, had apparated from Scotland to your apartment and then to the said planet light-years away. The answer: with great difficulty, and most likely involving a call on that lovely red phone.

But more important than the 'explaining' part of the problem, was the 'what do we do next' part, and that part involved Severus Snape. What exactly did one do with an ex-spy who had been exiled from his own country? You couldn't very well send him back and hope to have him returned in one piece, nor could you really keep him in such a precarious political position as they were in.

Just then, Janet, with tea pot in one hand and a mug in the other, walked back into the room. Where she had managed to get them he didn't know, and honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to. That woman had an odd way of getting what she wanted, no matter how absurd it sounded to everyone else.

"There is something I should probably tell you," she said as she sat herself down on the previously talked about plastic chair sitting next to Daniel's bed, "Just after you collapsed - a subject we will be getting to soon," There was no arguing with her when she was like this. Kind as she was, there was still that military aspect to her that could not be ignored, "A very interesting woman came to the infirmary. She called herself Madam Pomfrey. You wouldn't know anything about her would you?"

God damn it! Things just couldn't be simple could they? Who knew the woman who had often taken care of him after his visions and collapses would come apparating in after his first one in nearly ten years. The coincidences just continued to pile up on him. He sighed and was tempted to swear again, but refrained himself, mostly for his reputation. He wasn't a man who was known for his dirty mouth like Jack was and though in circumstances like these he had a tendency to let himself get away with things he normally wouldn't, he still attempted to keep up his politeness. "Yes, she is the … nurse … at the school I used to go to when I was in high school." That seemed the best way to explain it.

Janet gave him another frown and a mistrusting glance. Not that he blamed her of course, he wouldn't have trusted himself either. "We'll get to that later, but now I want to know what happened to you, and what I can to help that man over there," she pointed to Severus, who was still sleeping soundly, "who is apparently not completely human." That gleam Sam often got in her eye when discussing the properties of the Stargate appeared in Janet's and she had to pause to calm herself. "It's just like I was telling Jack; although he is as 'human' as you and I, some things are different. His blood, for example, is not a particular type, not any type at all really and as far as I know it is completely unique. Do you mind explaining that to me?"

Strange as that information was, it wasn't a complete surprise to Daniel, who had always thought there was a scientific reason for just about anything - wizards included. The fact that their genetic make-up was slightly different could be a perfect reason for their strange abilities. Although Daniel himself was not a Wizard he had often wondered why some people were and others not.

The truth of the matter was though, that he had no idea why, and explaining wizards to Janet would be quite difficult.

And yet he had to.

He took another sip of tea to cover his pause and set the cup in his lap. He twisted his hands for a minute before continuing. This was going to be quite difficult indeed, but Janet was probably the best person to tell it to. "Well," another pause. This was harder than he thought, "I told you that Severus was _different_ didn't I?"

Janet nodded her head, "Yes, and his blood culture proves it."

"Well, there are more people like him - in Europe mostly as far as I know. They make up a secret society of sorts." He took another sip of the decaffeinated earl before noticing he was almost out. "It's not just their blood that makes them different. They have certain talents that have driven them away from muggles, those are normal people like you and me, and towards their hidden life."

Janet patiently nodded for him to continue.

"Maybe it would be better if I explained it this way: You know the witch hunting trials here, in the United States all those years ago? Well… they were mostly killing off muggles, but the fear was well placed. During the original migration of Europeans to the U.S. a fair number of … people like Severus… went with them, to escape an oppression of their own. Well unfortunately they didn't escape it too well, and many of the people who were also leaving Europe were the ones they were running from."

"Do you mean to tell me, Daniel Jackson, that there is a secret society of witches living in Europe?" Janet had an incredulous look on her face and Daniel couldn't really blame her. At least she wasn't reacting like Jack would have - blowing up and then laughing.

"Well, actually, most of them live in Scotland and then London. But basically, yes."

As a medical doctor, Janet was trained to not be gullible, to believe only what she knew. But as a medical doctor of the _SGC_, she was trained to believe just about anything from alien viruses to nano infected children. Why would genetically alien witches be all that different? She sat there for several minutes, soaking in that information, often looking first at Daniel and then at the still sleeping Severus Snape. "And what did you say your relation to him was?" she asked, pointing towards the Potions Master.

Daniel looked at him for a moment before answering. "His brother adopted me, so I guess he is an uncle of sorts, but I'd call him a friend more than anything."

"Adopted…" she trailed off. "I've already seen your blood more times than I've wished to and obviously yours is not like his at all, but his blood loss is something we need to deal with, and infection too. Do you have any ideas?"

It appeared, to Daniel at least, that the young doctor was stumped. She had handled numerous alien cases before, but none that had a need for a blood that wasn't there.

Daniel slapped himself on the head, his empty tea cup nearly sliding out of his lap. How stupid could he be! Janet gave him a strange look but he ignored it. "Poppy! Where did you say they put Poppy, we can use her!"

The strange look returned and he felt the need to elaborate. "Poppy Pomfrey, you said she came here. She is a witch too. Even if their blood isn't the same, she is a medi-witch - a doctor! What was I thinking!"

His enthusiasm traveled to her and she leaped from the chair and bounded down the hallway -

Only to collide with one most disheveled Sam Carter.

"Sam!" Janet exclaimed, looking over the young woman to make sure a horrible malady hadn't over come her before immediately continuing, "Where is that Pomfrey woman?"

Sam stared at her, eyes wide for a full three seconds before flying into action. "That's why I was coming down here! She claims to be a witch!"

Janet shared a look with Daniel and turned back to the major. "I'm afraid Sam, that things are quite complicated right now, but I think that she is one, and we need her down here right now."

Sam, flustered but knowing when not to ask questions, nodded her head and tore out of the infirmary.

"Well Daniel," Janet said, enthusiasm now replaced with curiosity and slight concern, "let's move off the subject of witches and on to you." She seated herself once again in the chair and sent the anthropologist a look that in the infirmary could be translated to, 'You can't escape now, you are in the hands of Janet Fraiser, head honcho,'. "You had all of us quite worried when you collapsed, and I need to know, as your doctor, what happened."

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, simultaneously relieving his headache and pushing up his glasses before making eye contact with his said doctor. "This is almost just as weird as Severus," he warned.

"Try me, I think I'm desensitized to weirdness now."

He exhaled and continued, "Ever since my parents died, and I was first placed in a foster, I have been having visions." The incredulous look appeared on Janet's face, but it was toned down, "They were just little, you know, five minute deals, during which I would fall asleep. They got steadily worse, but nothing like this. I would see things, not dreams like you do when you normally enter R.E.M. sleep, but things that didn't happen yet, or things that already had, but I wasn't there to see it. Then when I was fifteen Severus' brother, David, adopted me and took me to Hogwarts, that's the school Severus taught at. They taught me how to control them really, to the point that they were useful not painful. Then I finished school and that was that. This is the first vision I've had in over ten years."

"Visions."

Daniel nodded.

"With you, Daniel, life is never dull, that's for sure. When your not dying of an alien disease you come to me wounded and then if not that you are having visions.

"I always wondered why Oma took to me, allowed me to ascend even though it wasn't the norm. I suppose it had something to do with Severus and the visions I had…" He stopped himself. "But I don't know why I have them, or even how. I always assumed I had a slight bit of magic in me, like the wizards do. They call people born out of a wizarding family who is non-magic a squib, I always guessed I was a bit like one of those, just barely enough to make anything work, and none at all for even a very small wand."

"I'll check your blood for some slight anomalies that I might have over looked before. There might be something I just didn't see because I wasn't expecting it. I'm also going to put you under a C.A.T. scan."

Daniel groaned but didn't argue.

"Are there usually any side affects? Headaches? Nausea? Weakness?"

"Headaches sometime. I don't know Janet, its been years."

"That's fine… that's fine." She stood up. "Sam should be back soon." And just as she said it Sam, leading a flustered Poppy Pomfrey, and followed by Jack and Teal'c rounded the doorway.

"Oh wonderful!" said Janet before she began to shout commands to the nurses in white. Another bed was wheeled to them and Poppy, who was standing with her hands on her hips, was quickly seated on its foot. "Now-"

"Oh, look at Severus! He looks positively awful! What in Merlin's beard have you done to the man?" Jack, who was standing off to the side shifted from one foot to the other and generally looked uncomfortable. Poppy though gave no one time to respond. "And is that little Daniel! Oh my, you have grown up haven't you. You were just a scrawny little thing for so long. I though you would never grow! And look at you now, all grown up and strong!" She paused to breathe before continuing, "Have you gone and hurt yourself again? He was always a bit of a klutz," She said this remark to Sam, who was staring wide eyed at them both.

Janet, who finally regained control of the situation, silenced the small woman with a glare, reminding both Daniel and Poppy of Severus, who was luckily enough still asleep, though Daniel had no idea how. "Now, I need to take a blood sample from you," she waited, almost expecting the near crazed response Severus had had to come from her, but to the doctor's surprise she simply smiled and exclaimed, "You muggles always were a bit nutty, but what every makes you happy." She stuck out her arm as if it was something she did everyday and continued her discussion with Sam while Janet drew blood.

"So… you knew Daniel when you were he was in school?" Sam asked the question Jack seemed quite intent on the answer as well.

Well, Daniel thought, the cat is out of the bag now. If they didn't know before they surly would now. As kind as Poppy was, she just wasn't the person to tell a secret to.

"Ah yes… that was years ago though wasn't it dear." She looked at Daniel, who simply laid there in response. She frowned at him but continued. Jack moved closer to him and sent him a questioning glance that was returned with a reassuring smile before Poppy's high pitched voice took over. "I am - was is probably a better word now, if I haven't been fired yet I surely will be - the school Medi-Witch, not unlike your doctor here. Daniel always managed to get himself into scrapes and Severus wasn't much better. Come to think of it he was worse… but that wasn't really his fault - what with the Dark Lord and all. I suppose I had better start calling him Voldemort," Severus twitched in his sleep and Poppy smiled, "Or better yet, I could call him what that dear Harry calls him, 'Voldie!" She erupted into giggles once again and Janet frowned at her before removing the needle and telling her that she had to keep still.

Teal'c and Jack simultaneously quirked their eyebrows.

Daniel, feeling the need to explain to her what was going on, went ahead and told her how Severus' arm had been shot, and how - from the looks of things at least - the Dark Mark seemed to have been destroyed. She threw a, "Well that wasn't a very nice thing to do now was it young man?" at Jack, whose jaw dropped at being called young and scolded Daniel for not taking better care of his uncle.

Jack, whose jaw was already near the floor, felt it slip even lower. "Uncle!"

Daniel sighed, "Yeah… I guess I left that part out too huh… I wasn't really myself." Then he cracked a grin, "You can fill them in Madam Pomfrey, but I'm afraid Janet already knows some things." Jack grumbled about always being left out of the loop and Teal'c patiently waited for an explanation. Thank goodness for Teal'c, Daniel thought, there was at least one man (and he used that term to include such aliens such as the Jaffa) with a solid head on his shoulders.

Poppy, who was delighted with the excuse to talk more, told them all in perfect detail how the young man had been adopted by Severus' brother. She also told quite a few tales he wished she hadn't. While explaining this she confirmed the fact that she was a witch, something Janet took quick advantage of.

"I looked at Mr. Snape's blood," she said to the Medi-Witch, and it is quite different from ours… muggles is the term you used I think. Is your blood like that too then? Is it interchangeable? Your Mr. Snape over there has lost quite a bit of blood and he would get well much faster if he were able to get some more."

Poppy looked at her strangely, not unlike Janet had been looking at Daniel a few minutes before, and said, "Well of course our blood is the same dear! What kind of silly question is that! How did you think we recognized the muggle-borns each year?"

Janet stared at her flabbergasted before rushing, a vile of blood in hand, out of the room to check.

"Well goodness! That was strange." She stared at all of them for a moment. "Come to think of it, you are all quite strange, for muggles that is. The one's I've encountered are right stupid!"

"Thanks," Daniel muttered, now free to sit up completely with the doctor gone.

"Oh I didn't mean you dear, you hardly count with your visions and all."

Daniel internally began to cry. Yes, as much as he loved Poppy, she really did have a problem keeping her mouth shut. He closed his eyes, blocking out the harsh white light and put his hands over his face. He could almost see Jack blowing up.

In fact, he opened his eyes, Jack _was_ blowing up.

The said Colonel Jack O'Neil gaped at her and then shouted, "Visions!"

"Why of course, why do you think he collapsed?"

In truth, Jack probably hadn't put to much thought to it, Daniel was almost always in the infirmary for one reason or another and this far along it hardly seemed strange.

Poppy sighed at his look and continued to explain, to him and to Sam and Teal'c who had both been silent, about his visions.

They stared at him and he gave a sheepish smile. "What… you never asked…"

Just then, and to Daniel's extreme relief, Janet came bursting through the door followed by a handful of nurses in white and a tremendous amount of equipment. "The blood is the same!"

Poppy gave a small "Humph!" and an "I told you so," or two, before asking, "What are all these muggle contraptions for anywise?"

"They are to transfer some of your blood over to him." Janet seemed a bit overwhelmed and Daniel couldn't really blame her for it either. She led the first metallic machine on wheels between Poppy's bed and Severus'.

"Well if that's all you wanted to do you could have just asked me dear! I would have all of this mess fixed up in a jiffy!" She reached in her pocked for her wand, which set Jack, Sam and Teal'c on guard pointed it at Severus and muttering, under her breath first a blood replenishing charm and then a quick, "enervate."

Severus, who was still tied down, much to his chagrin, woke up immediately and let out a great shout something along the lines of, "Peacock feathers and Phoenix brains! What in Merlin's beard is going on!"

Janet, taking advantage of the fact that he was still restrained, rushed to his right side and took his blood pressure. Confused, but not about to doubt, she sent a strange look to Poppy.

"I thought I told you already, its Magic!" She then began to work on Severus' arm as he glared at her.

Daniel, still hiding almost behind his hands, relaxed somewhat when he found that his uncle was fine and Jack had yet to strangle the Medi-Witch.

"And you!" Damn it, he thought, he just couldn't get away with anything today could he. "What do you think you are doing sitting up! Right back to bed with you Mr." Janet scolded him and he was gently pushed back into the pillow.

Perhaps, he though hopefully, things would at least calm down when he woke up.

Boy was he wrong!

-

Authors Note: (It's a big one!)

First off, thank you for all the kind reviews, they really do keep me writing and at least slightly confident.

Second, I want to apologize for the extreme, extreme tardiness of this last chapter. As I said before, I had no intention off keeping it this long.

Third, I would like to let everyone know that I am currently working on rewriting. When the last chapter is posted (still far in the future, but I don't think we will top twenty chapters) I will leave it up for a while before deleting it and replacing it with the edited version that will (Hopefully) be much better. Many of you have noticed spelling and grammar errors as well as plot errors that I will have to deal with. One of the things I'm adding in is the Oma scene, as well as a ton of things that will just make it come together better. When I started off writing this I had no idea where I was going with it (I do now… I hope) so some of the things written will have to be changed. The other thing I will do is combine chapters so each will probably be twice as long, So what I'm saying is, please, point out mistakes so I can fix them in that version.

Fourth, (Yes… I have a lot to say) I'm awful at writing Daniel and Janet, so please, if there is something that you think would have happened differently, let me know! (I'm begging you …). Severus and Jack are the only characters I am really comfortable writing and any mistakes you tell me about I am more than happy to fix in the final version.

Fifth, If you review, could you please tell me what gender you think I am. It sounds silly, I know, but I am curious to see what you think (I wont be offended, I promise).

I do believe that's it (Wow…. That took up a lot of space… sorry!) The next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks (I promise this time!). Seeya then and don't forget to review!


End file.
